


Fushi no Kaisha (Company of Immortals)

by jdeechan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime Drama, F/F, F/M, Immortality, M/M, Multi, Novel, Occult, Original Fiction, Supernatural Elements, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdeechan/pseuds/jdeechan
Summary: A family is ritualistically murdered and burned on a pyre left in the middle of nowhere.Rogue homicide detective, Laguz a former occult specialist, accidentally stumbles across the scene.His partner Jamie a three hundred + year old immortal (in secret) is assigned the case.What starts out seeming like a simple murder case begins unraveling to reveal the existence of a series of occult serial killings involving the ethereal and corporeal balance of the soul. As the events of the case unfold it brings with it a threatening nature to expose the immortal race to the mortal world.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original fiction, there are names that pop up on characters that I have used from a various number of my favorite fandoms. But the writing and idea is an original piece of work part of a series across different media. This is part two of three in an American Horror Story style.  
> They are only linked by various characters from the different medias crossing over.  
> The series are as follows  
> Part 1/ THAT Guardian Manga (a comic series)  
> Part 2/ Fushi no Kaisha (Novel)  
> Part 3/ Beausford Bobcats (a 12 episode script series)

**Fushi no Kaisha**

_(Company of Immortals)_

**Prologue**

_Immortals_

 

The dream of immortality has been, and is universal amongst the human race.

Be it the fear of death, the attraction to living forever, the aspect of twin souls, the belief in reincarnation or the thirst for knowledge.

Human kind somehow found a way to immortalize itself… In myths, legends, stories, immortalizing heroic journeys. They made people care about them, because of what they told; they have become immortal in the eyes and ears of the people.

 

Most cultures amongst the mortal living world has various stories written about beings that lived forever. Witches, Vampires, Mummies, Werewolves, Zombies, Demons, Reincarnated or Twin Souls, and Spirits of the physically departed.

Each with their own devoted fan base.

But what about the beings that just lived forever? What about just immortals? No blood sucking, brain eating unfinished business thing about it. They were born, they lived for centuries, and then perhaps they maybe died… _eventually_.

 

Not much is known about the immortal.

Most of what humanity knows is in the stories, like ‘ _the wandering Jew_ ’.

Alchemist’s Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel finders of the book ‘ _Abraham the Mage_ ’ that held the encrypted spell for immortality.

The Greek myth of Tithouns, John the Baptist, and the Oscar Wilde story of Dorian Gray.

In more recent times, the belief became that they could be more like Highlander.

To live forever and only being able to be killed by one of their own. All of the possibilities.

 

Slowly though the fantasy of living forever is sliding into the science fiction.

With research in to cryo-status. Freezing one’s body in that moment of youth, only to be awakened centuries down the line. They maybe immortalized frozen in that moment forever, all the way to genetic cloning of oneself. It is not truly living forever.

The same mind, the same body living each day, each month, each year, each decade going onward to centuries. That is truly living forever.

 

But mortal kind is still a long way off from truly understanding the concept of living forever.

There will always be people who disagree with interpretation of immortals.

From the creation of immortals by the Greeks relating to ambrosia and the elixir of life, the fountain of youth, peaches of immortality.

Leading to the new age research that we are all immortal in soul, continuing to live our lives reborn in to a new body over various timelines and centuries.

 

Mankind will probably never understand the concept of living forever.

Mythology has taught us that immortals are like Gods. But what if they’re not Gods, but unfortunate souls like each one of us, stuck living in this world from the beginning to its end.

Just another poor misunderstood race of people, forced to assimilate into each new generational fad.

Tragic and human like the Gods of Greece, with very human flaws and desires.

 

If anything the story of most of the Greek Gods apply to the true immortals. Forced to live forever with the ever changing world. Failing at life, or succumbing to mankind’s whims and desires, of beauty and war. Paranoid of their discovery, so they mimic that which lives in the world they inhabit.

They form families, they go to war, work to support themselves, have a mortgage and bills to pay. All the while they watch those they let into their lives, age, grow old and die.

 

When it’s put that way, who would truly want to live forever?

 

~*~*~

 

**1600’s The Americas**

 

The road between the colonies was a long journey. But it’s what he did. He transported wares for trading. Some needed feed for live stock others needed tools for agriculture means. He was always told to be wary of the ‘savages’. But he had been attacked and ‘killed’ by them before. Until the tribes in area understood he was neither ‘white devil’ or one of their kind. Just a man trying to make a living. His birth country was from the eastern seas. With a language used by neither of the occupants of this land. He had been exiled from his home because of his half white man taint.

 

This was a trip he had made many a time before. Pausing by the stream it was just as peaceful as had always been. The breeze was gentle against his skin and he watched as the grass moved back and forward in a silent dance with the wind. Everything was just as he had expected at this quick stop.

What he wasn’t expecting was to see a heavily pregnant woman discarded under the tree by the stream, he had stopped to let his horse drink from the stream.

She was just lying there in obvious pain. A woman who looked like she had come from his home country.  He was standing there staring at the raven haired woman. He let the reigns of his horse slip from his hand before he grabbed some of the fruit from the back of his cart and he walked up to her crouching down in front of her.

“Yeogi, meog-eo.” He offered her the apple.

 

The woman took the apple and she began eating it looking at him. He knew she was assessing him. He looked neither white or Korean , but somewhere in between.

She didn’t give him any of the judgmental looks the people of his home country did.

“Dangsin-ui ileum-eun mueos-ibnikka?” He asked her for her name and then motion to himself. “Taylor. Carr.”

“Dia Song.” She replied.

He saw those brown eyes looking up into his own eyes, before her hand reached up touching the side of his face. She saw something obviously more than his kindness.

“Neoneun bulmyeol-iya.”

 

Taylor looked taken aback with the woman. She had just mentioned she knew of his immortality. Just from a single glance into his eyes.

“Dia. Do you speak English?”

She shook her head at him.

“But you understand it?” Taylor added.

Dia looked at him, her hand moving to her pregnant stomach.

“Ne, geu namjaga galeuchyeo jwoss-eo.”

Taylor understood. The man who got her pregnant spoke English. This was probably not how she pictured moving to this new land would go.

“Was your husband English?”

Dia shook her head. “Bulmyeol-ui, seupein-ui. Eric De Fuego.”

The man was an immortal Spaniard.

He probably tried to promise her something new and exciting in this land. But knowing how he would be perceived in the new land with a woman who could not speak English and pregnant he did the indecent act of ditching her like she was nothing more than trash.

“I know an immortal group in one of the nearby Indian Tribes. They could help. If you would let me help you.” Taylor stood up offering her his hand.

 

Dia smiled at him taking his hand.

“Gomabseubnida.” She thanked him.

Taylor helped her up to his cart and made room in the back of it for her to sit up right and leaning back into some hay. She looked at his green eyes. They had the same immortal spark like Eric’s but there was no hidden agenda. He just wanted to help her. She hoped this immortal in the Indian tribe would be able to help her too. The whites were not as pleasant so far thinking she was nothing more than an imported slave from the eastern seas. Which was not the case.

 

~*~*~

 

The Indian tribe was not like any other tribe that she had heard from in stories. Everyone in the tribe was immortal. An entire American Indian tribe of immortals. It was all so new and fascinating. They opened their arms up to Taylor and to her.

Not only did they have an African man but a Japanese woman and a white man. All residing in this tribe.

 

Taylor had been teaching them English and to her surprise Japanese and Spanish. He was more educated than she had realized. Normally the half white men were considered illiterate in the immortal circuit. But he wasn’t.

Dia moved through the village with the help of the Chieftain’s wife, who too was with child. Not as far along. But the woman was of Japanese birth, immortal and married into an Indian tribe. Dia knew this tribe was a safe place for them. Taylor stayed with her all the way to make sure she was comfortable and felt safe.

The Chieftain had explained that this tribe did not discriminate against the white immortal man. Because he understood how to respect the land and the animals and how the balance of the earth worked. All immortals were raised with these teaching. Do not over hunt, do not overbred, moderation was a requirement. What was taken from the planet had to be returned. An equal balance had to be maintained especially for them of all people as they lived longer than most people.

 

Dia felt the sudden movement in her stomach and she let out a gasp suddenly.

“Sean!” Taylor shouted.

Dia saw the African man run up to her and she was lifted up suddenly. Sean, Taylor and their friend John. John being the only white looking man in the entire tribe. Save for the fact he was the chieftains half brother. It was understood they did not speak of how that came about.

Dia was taken into the tent where the medicine woman and shaman had started their set up for the preparation of her first birth.

All they said to her was the spirits were saying it was going to be a powerful boy.

 

Taylor was by her side for the entire birthing process. He was letting her squeeze the life out of his hand and crush every bone in his fingers. He didn’t make a single sound.

“Your father. I can feel his spirit here.” The Shaman looked at Taylor.

“This boy is going to be important to the immortal cause. He may be De Fuego by blood but he will be Carr and he will be a reckoning for the immortal cause.”

Dia looked at Taylor confused.

“Your father, what his name?” She asked in her broken English.

“James. He passed away saving me, they burned him and exiled me from Korea.”

Dia felt the massive pain jolt through her.

“Not sure he like James for name.”

“My mother called him Jamie.” Taylor offered.

Dia felt the pressure loosen and she looked down at her stomach and smiled.

“Jamie. He like that name.”

Taylor was looking at her the green eyes filled with shock.

“Dia you don’t have to.” Taylor began to protest.

Dia held up her hand. “Your father save you, you save me and baby. It is balance.”

 

~*~*~

 

The woman’s name was Eagle’s Flight. The Cheftain’s younger sister. She was helping The young japanese woman with the birth. Her and John the immortal. He was a very old immortal. She had assumed he was American. But his stories dated further back than most immortal’s. Turned out John’s father and the chieftain’s father were one and the same. But their father long dead burned by the immortal fire.

Dia dabbed the cool clothe on the woman’s forehead.

“John...” The Japanese woman looked up at the man who smiled at him.

“I know my dear. I am terribly sorry for causing you such pain,with my family..” John apologised.

“Tell me your story again.” She smiled squeezing his hand.

Dia looked at John, he then glanced at his wife.

“They called my father, John the Baptist...” He began slowly.

Dia looked to her friend, the woman smiled and she understood suddenly. The man John was the son of John the baptist?

“My grandmother’s name was Elizabeth my grandfather’s name Zachariah. My father was apparently born to be a prophet of God.”

Dia looked to the Japanese woman then she listened to John’s tale of how Jesus the son of God was a follower of his to start with. Thee death of Christ and John his own father’s death. Then like Jesus three days after his death an immortal came and healed him from death initiating him as the first immortal in the catholic religion.

“My father in his immortal life set roots here in America. Where he met Tiger’s sky and they married. My own indian mother already dead because of her mortal blood, but my father’s blood gave me the immortal life. Sky fire my wife named my own son Zachariah-John in hope of continuing the line. He in turn married a Japanese woman born in this village she had twin boys. So I may look thirty years old, but I assure you I am already a grandfather.”

“You are far from old,” Dia commented with a smile.

“My son he continued tradition and named one John and the other Mikoto and for their safety my son and his wife have kept the last name Kitchi.”

“Why reuse the name John so much?” Dia asked.

“Keeps the hunters believing John the baptist survived.”

Dia looked down at the japanese woman. “Kitchi...”

“My immortal sister and myself married them. My child is John’s first great grandson.”

“You look 30 and this is you great grandchild?” Dia sat back.

“Welcome to world of Immortals.” John smiled.

“His name will be Thomas. No more John’s.” The Japanese woman smiled.

 

Taylor watched as Dia walked out of the tent. He was holding Jamie bundled up in the buffalo skin blanket.

“Promise me your family will not continue on with same name traditions.”

“Yeah gets confusing.” Taylor replied. He stopped then looked at Dia. “Wait same name traditions?”

“for the firt time in a long time since coming here I have truly felt alive because of you and if should continue the facade of being married to your delivery to the colonial people. If we have a child together. I have always been fond of the flower Jasmine.”

Taylor smiled. “Dia are you asking me to marry you?”

“Yes.”

“How can I say no.” So does Jamie have a playmate now?”

“Jon’s first great grandson is called Thomas. I’m sure him and Jamie will be great friends.

 

~*~*~

 

**1662 New England**

 

The sky was filled with smoke. Taylor was standing on his doorstep looking to the bleakly covered heavens. The smell of burning flesh filled the air.

He had left the tribe when the other tribes attacked. Burning the village to the ground, someone had brought in the immortal fire. The only fire said to be able to kill an immortal. Only a handful of them escaped. His friends the twins Mikoto and John jnr, Mikoto’s wife the half white half American Indian woman Deer Dancer or Dulcie. But John’s wife was one of the ones who didn’t survive. But John and Thomas were able to fool the colonial people with their English names and live on the outkirts of town with Mikoto, Dulcie. The two families becoming close. Thomas and his cousin Cara. Cara in turn taught Jamie the ways of the immortal American Indian. Sean though had vanished into the night and it made Taylor worried for the medicine man. The white man could misinterpret the Africans medicinal skills as witchcraft.

 

Taylor felt the arms wrap around him from behind. He looked over his shoulder at Dia standing there.

“Jazz wants a story from her father before bed.” Dia kissed his check.

“That I can do. Unlike saving those poor souls.” Taylor turned round in his wife’s arms accepting the warm lips on his.

“Dad, Mom blocking the doorway.”

Taylor moved only the slightest and let Jamie slip behind them in to get inside the house.

“I’m telling you the moment I finish gathering enough money me and Cara are moving out. You two are distracting.” Jamie complained.

Taylor felt Dia give him a push.

“Go read your daughter her bedtime story.”

 

Dia stood in the doorway looking to the smoke filled sky. She could only assume that the colonials paranoid would eventually stretch to the outskirts of town where they lived peacefully.

“And harm none do as ye will.” Dia whispered.

The moto of the true witch. Not the ones they were currently burning with the immortal fire. How the townsfolk got their hands on the immortal flame. She had no clue. But she knew of the creator. Eric’s family. It seemed that man lived to torment her, even now.

 

~*~*~

 

Cara stood in the doorway watching Taylor reading the story to his small daughter. Straight away it was obvious she had her mother’s looks, but she had Taylor’s ease at memorizing everything she was taught. That and his immortal green eyes. Given her three quarters Korean heritage it was unusual. Just like how her own cat like green eyes were unusual in her mixed Japanese and American Indian heritage.

 

Cara saw Taylor look at her once Jazz was asleep.

“Is it lesson time?” Taylor offered.

Cara smiled. “I put the kettle on for some tea, you were teaching me what tea blend to use in Dia’s magical workings.”

Taylor stood up and closed the door walking with Cara into the kitchen.

“Something else to teach your own future children?”

Cara blushed at the comment. It had been spoken about on the wedding night with Jamie. But until Jazz was at a normal age of study and they didn’t need help dealing with the three year old’s torment of questions on how the world worked.

“or if you and Dia take an extended merchant trip. I have something else to teach her apart from vast library of immortal knowledge you and Dia have taught me along with my own father.”

 

~*~*~

 

It was said that the fire not only consumed their bodies, but it trapped their souls into a sort of eternal purgatory. Their blood was like an accelerate for the fire, the flames fed off the blood devouring it.

The burnings of the witches were not just witches. But of those something more than witches. The witchcraft trials nothing more than just an excuse to persecute those of which they truly wanted dead.

 

Immortals.

 

Beings granted with the longevity that of which mortal kind craved and feared. We don’t know who the first immortal was, all we know is that death for an immortal was one of two things beheading and fire.

Two of the most powerful immortals were burned today while their two children watched on in horror. A young man, barely just a man with his new wife and his toddler sister. Both as different as night and day.

This journal marks the beginning of a new era for their kind. One that would see them blend in more naturally with the mortal kind.

I went to see the three of them only hours after their parent’s souls were sent to a cruel afterlife.

 

I found their house burned to the ground, much like their parent’s lives had been. They were nowhere to be found. The mayor stated upon investigation that three bodies were found inside, their lives gone just like that. It was not long before the mayor would have had them executed for association anyways. This was just a way out for them.

 

Visiting the new wife’s family, her older brother and father feigned remorse for her ‘loss’ but I could tell they were hiding something more. Slowly the pieces are beginning to fit and make sense.

 

But part of me does not believe this illusion. To avoid future persecution they have fled. I know it in every fibre of my being.

So with that I too shall part and track them down before the smell of smoke dissipates and I can no longer track them.

 

From what I can tell they have started their journey west. The smell of smoke still clinging to their bodies and skin.

 

I will find Jamie, Cara and Jazz. This is my journal tracking their journey and those they meet along the way.

 


	2. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There has been a death of a family of four in a dump and burn scenario. But the fire used is not like any other.

**Chapter One**

 

 

Burned bodies were stacked on wood like a pyre, darkened figures stood round the scene in a grim circle. The sound of cars echoed the scene from the motorway not far off. Birds raced overhead twittering their song as they sored round and round in a circle as if surveying the damage.

Jamie let out a breath and he lifted the police cap off his head and scratched at his scalp under the brunette hair, he was dumbfounded how this could happen.

His partner stood behind the yellow tape, the sound of his retching on the breeze. The man could never stomach a horror movie. Why he joined the police force was to prevent crimes, not find them.

“Laguz.” Jamie called back to him. “How’d you find this again?”

“The smoke.” Came the breath. “This is a fire hazard zone. I was just on my way to work when I saw it. Drove off the exit ramp and followed several roads till I found it.”

Jamie stepped back and he let the forensic team step in. He moved up to where Laguz was hunched under a tree, his hand the only thing holding him up, his other hand holding the blonde hair from his dark brown eyes.

“There’s fucken kids in that pile. Piece of shit who did this better get burned himself.” Laguz added.

Jamie placed a hand on his back. “You know the drill though. Walk me through it.”

 

Laguz stood up and he pulled a packet of red smokes from his pocket before lighting one. His accent to the normal Americans sounded middle class queen’s English. He tried to keep his lingo like the Americans used, at least some times.

“So I pulled over there. I jumped out, I thought it was those arsonist punks again, thought I could put it out before it spread. But when I got here it was just that family of four, burned to a crisp, the fire didn’t spread it didn’t die out. Nothing. It went out on its own.”

Laguz couldn’t look to the bodies brutality like this to adults he was desensitized to. But children was another matter completely.

“Went out on its own.” Jamie looked back at the pyre.

“Do you know who lives in the house nearby?” Jamie asked.

He shook his head before he spoke focusing on the trees the road anything but the bodies.

“Sorry, last I heard it was a squatter central. This is off our beat you know that.” Laguz sighed.

 

Jamie looked to his partner. His blonde hair dishevelled, his eyes looking at the remains for a moment before looking away. Brown eyes expressed the pain he felt. Laguz was that man on the force, his heart on his sleeve type, despite the look-a-like comments he got comparing him to John Constantine accent and all.

Laguz although he had a degree in expert occultism he was no Constantine. He picked law enforcement when things in got too weird. Trying to save that which he could in this world anyway.

It made their friendship perfect in a way. The weird cases he got assigned. Laguz had an occult related answer for most of them.

“Okay I know you want a normal cut and dry find the bad guy take him downtown kinda thing. But. What’s your reading on this? Human sacrifice to a Satanist cult? Exorcism gone wrong? What?”

Laguz took a drag of his cigarette, he was composed within moments before those brown eyes surveyed the scene from afar.

“No smelling of sulphur, no markings on the walls or area, so not a ritualistic occult sacrifice. Nothing in the trees to mark a summoning. The grass is still green over here to a meter away from the pyre. This my friend is no ritualistic sacrifice to a cult or what have you. It’s a murder. Burn the evidence.” Laguz stated. “Though the mother is wearing a pentacle, the father tattooed to the nines in spiritual crap. Makes it feel like a modern day witch burning really.”

Jamie looked back to the pyre, he could smell the aftermath of burnt flesh, but the fire had a unique smell to it. One he hadn’t smelt in a long time.

“Laguz go back to the station do a statement with Fergus. I’m going to stick around for a bit.” Jamie slapped his partner on the shoulder.

Laguz nodded and waved his hand heading to his car.

 

Jamie walked back to the crime scene and he saw the photographer snapping a photo of something written in the ground in blood.

“Hey what does that say?” He motioned to the words.

“A.C.K detective.” The photographer replied. “You heard of it?”

Jamie looked to where the hand hung from the pyre.

“Looks like the mother wrote it as she was still burning.” The photographer commented. “Looks like it was in her blood too, but it got caught in the fire and burned an imprint to the ground. I’ve never seen fire devour only blood and not grass.” He shook his head obviously confused.

‘ _I have._ ’ Jamie thought grimly. ‘ _I’m sorry Jazz, it’s begun._ ’

 

~*~*~

 

There was blood on his uniform, wet, sticky warm. But he couldn’t stop, the actions, it had to be completed. He had to save this life. His father was a doctor, he did this all the time.

Donatello had seen it often enough to know the procedure, he had the cert to prove it.

Pumping his palms against the chest, then looking to his half Korean female friend when he stopped. She took over, she leant down breathing into his mouth.

This continued on for a few moments, onlookers stopping to watch. One on the phone calling the police.

Then came the cough and Donatello rolled the figure on the side as the male brought  up a whole lot of gunk.

He looked to his friend as she sat back on her ass her hand running through her red and black streaked hair. In the other hand was the journal. Their trip to Cara prevented by this freak accident.

“Yo Jay that shit was fucked.” He shook his head looking down at his basketball uniform, the blue and white stained red with the teenager’s blood.

 

Jazz let out a breath and shook her head. She was glad she was best friends with the son of a doctor, the over four hundred immortal kind, it was Donny’s reaction time that saved the teenager lying in front of them.

“I can’t believe we got to him, I was sure he was dead.” Jazz sighed.

The teenager looked up at her and it was only then she was able to take in the warm brown eyes looking up at her from under black bangs. The eyes reminded her of a wounded puppy’s yet she saw the thank you in them.

“Yo Jay, you got a washer at your place my old lady will flip if I show up home covered in blood. Looks like I got caught into a turf war.”

Jazz blinked before looking to her friend and nodded.

“You practically live at mine you know I do.” She rolled her eyes.

“Does blood stain other clothes in the wash?”

Jazz rolled her eyes. “You’re the son of a doctor you tell me.”

“Aiden!” A voice cried from behind the crowd interrupting their banter.

The male looked to the side confused by he managed to speak. “Rocky?”

“Shit that van nailed you. Wait is that your blood? Rocky asked.

Aiden blinked confused. “Is it?”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Jamie stepped into the room, the manila folder tucked under his arm. The door closed quietly behind him.

At once the older Japanese gentleman stepped out from behind the rimu desk.

Jamie removed his police cap and bowed his head in respect.

“Saitou-san.” Jamie greeted.

“Fergus informed me of Laguz’s discovery this afternoon.” The polite bow was returned and the older gentleman motioned for Jamie to sit.

Jamie took a seat and looked at the older immortal.

“Is that why you summoned me?” Jamie asked.

It was rare to be summoned by another immortal, let alone this one.

Saitou was linked to the immortal council that governed their way of living. He was one of the members of the Fushi no Kaisha, the company of immortals. The leaders of the immortals that decided to live amongst the humans, but there rules in place that had to be maintained to keep so many of the immortals alive today.

 

The council consisted of five members. Saitou, the last of the original immortals predating christ. Dulcie who was the first immortal born of mixed ethnicities. Kay the first immortal born with down syndrome. Then Mabelle the first born apothecary. Tobias the first born military  immortal. To keep the order these five were the ones to govern how the immortals were to blend in with the mortal kind.

 

“I believe we need to identify the family. You have the photos for me?” Saitou asked.

Jamie placed the manila folder on the desk and pushed it across the width of the rimu towards the older man.

“Here they are. I apologise if you’ve already eaten and this makes you ill.”

Saitou smiled. “I have been around longer to see much worse I assure you.”

 

Jamie sat back watching the older man as he flipped through the photographs. The deep brown eyes scanning each of the details from corner to corner of each single photo.

Jamie kept quiet, any identity on these immortals would help in listing out what members of A.C.K were active in their sleepy little town. If that even what they were terrorists towards immortals purists who believed immortals were right up there with sparkling vampires. No one knew they didn’t viral post beheadings either. Just every so often they popped up then vanished again.

“De Fuego.” Saitou spoke. “The markings on the family are of the De Fuego family. The creators of the immortal fire.”

Jamie frowned and looked down.

Saitou glanced at him, seeing the expression. “You look concerned.”

“This is the third burning in the last fifteen years. Each time it just gets bigger, but this is the first time the family has left a clue large enough for us to follow. A.C.K is in town that means no immortal is safe now.” Jamie sighed. “But last I heard A.C.K was working with De Fuego during the witch hunts.”

“Your ex-step mother and her family.” Saitou added. “She has two immortal children of her own now, I know you have been avoiding her family. But they are De Fuego. You need to inform her of this, because that was her ex-husband’s family burned. Her ex-sister-in-law.”

Jamie stood up and picked up his police cap. “I know it’s just…”

“Her ex-husband, your biological father. I understand. But she is not Eric.” Saitou slid the folder with the photos inside back across the table. “Go see her now.”

“Understood Saitou-san.” Jamie let out a breath and picked up the folder.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Jamie stood on the doorstep. He could hear the children running round inside. A brow raised. Maybe Saitou wasn’t as up to date as possible, he said two immortal children, sounded more like five million.

Jamie knocked on the door. It had been too long since he’d visited. But this side of the family was a dark reminder of the type of man his biological father was.

 

The door opened a crack and Jamie blinked looking at the little boy standing there.

“Hello?”

“Hey kiddo is your mother home?” He asked.

“She’s not my mother… she’s only watching me till my real parents get back.” He frowned.

“Ohhh-kay. Is your guardian home then?”

“SUZANNE!!! THERE’S A COP AT THE DOOR!”

Jamie stood back and raised a brow. The kid had a set of lunges and a serious lack of manners.

“She’ll be right with you mister.” He shut the door.

 

Jamie let out a breath and it felt like he was waiting for five minutes before the door opened.

Shoulder length blonde wavy hair, perfect blue eyes an immaculate white blouse and black pencil skirt her work lanyard still round her neck. Jamie noted it was a social worker identification.

That immediately told him why there were extra kids at the house. The kids weren’t immortal.

“I’m sorry officer, what has he done now-?” She stopped and looked round. “Or not done…” She added confused.

She looked at him and he removed his hat. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about…”

Suzanne was staring now looking at him, his ex stepmother. She was nothing like any of the stepmothers in fairy tales. He knew she was a kind hearted woman without a cruel bone in her body. In fact she had been his mother’s best friend before the burnings began.

“Jamie? You’ve grown up.”

His eyes went flat. “Thanks… I think.”

“Last time I saw you, you were sixteen.” She looked sad for a moment. “I’m so sorry for that and the way it ended.”

“Yeah, well you were bringing me news that I didn’t want to hear. Which leads me to why I’m here.”

Suzanne’s hand moved to her mouth.

“Eric?” She asked.

Jamie shook his head. “No your ex-sister-in-law.”

“Jean.” She whispered.

Jamie handed her the folder. “A.C.K got to her and her family, they were discovered this morning.”

Suzanne opened the folder and looked at the photos.

“How can you tell?”

“I took this to Saitou, he identified her.”

Suzanne handed the folder back.

“Will I need to come in to identify her on mortal records?”

“Afraid so.”

“Um my oldest is out at the moment, can I come in when he gets home? He’s in hospital with a friend right now.”

“Of course. Ask for Laguz, I left Jazz home with Donny, and I have to get back before they burn the house down in protest of starvation.” Jamie turned round.

“Jamie. I’m sorry about the way it ended. I know it’s hard and you hate Eric for what he did. I’m not Eric, but I’m still family.”

 

Jamie nodded slipping his cap on. “I know.”

“If you need help, please just ask. I promised your mother I would help you where I could.”

“When I need help, I will, but I’m okay right now. Me and Jazz are doing just fine.”

Jamie moved from the door and walked down and the path not looking back.

He opened the door to his car climbing inside.

Sitting behind the wheel and not giving the house or her, another look he drove off. That side of the family always brought so much pain even if they didn’t mean to.

Now he was one less family member down, with a group of immortal hunters to look out for.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Rocky let out a breath looking at Aiden as they walked up the drive to his place.

The house wasn’t the ritz. It was over run with kids his mother took care of while they were property of the state. Some of them she even fostered now and then. He had many foster siblings over the years. Luckily right now he only had one. And three that were property of the state. It functioned like some kind of daycare during the day. There was one goiong back to the parents sometime that night.

“So staying with me is it man? At least while your parents are out of town, because you heard the lady doc.”

His friend raised a brow at the comment.

Rocky knew Aiden well. The quiet study nerd had expressions that he had mannered in their years of friendship.

“Stay awake for twenty-four hours. Yeah yeah.” Aiden let out a breath.

Rocky opened the door and he blinked seeing his younger sister sitting at the kitchen table looking at a photo in a frame, of his uncle and his aunt.

“Carrie?”

The young eleven year old looked at him sadly. She had her blonde hair pulled back into a french braid that settled to her waist. Her blue eyes filled with tears. He hated seeing his sister this upset.

“Jean was killed. Mom’s gone to drop the others off and identify her body at the police station.”

Rocky blinked. That meant it would just be him Carrie and their foster sister for a few days. There would be some semblance of peace in this chaotic household for once.

 

Aiden paused and he looked at Rocky. His friend was a contrast to his mother and sister, the hint of Hispanic genetics with the brunette and blonde streaked hair, the brown eyes. Obviously a mixture of both his parents genes. But there was no father in the scene for Aiden to compare to.

“Today is not a good day for anyone.” Aiden mused.

“Why are you home alone?” Rocky asked his little sister.

“I’m not. Cara got home from gym practice. So mom left her here.”

“She in her room again?” Rocky asked.

Aiden had always heard about the foster sister but she was so quiet and kept to herself it was like she didn’t even exist. Perhaps she didn’t, he hadn’t seen her, maybe she was just some make believe girl the family made up.

“C’mon Aiden we’ll find something for you to do, or watch for the next day or so.” Rocky began to head up the stairs.

Aiden blinked and he looked at Carrie.

“I’m sorry about you loss.” He placed a hand on her head.

Carrie nodded. “Thanks.”

 

Rocky tapped on Cara’s door.

“Hey you coming out?”

“Busy.” Came the muffled reply.

Rocky opened the door. “C’mon Cara Carrie looks near to tears-” He stopped seeing Cara standing in the middle of the room phone balanced on the shoulder, in the middle of changing her shirt.

“ROCKY!” The pillow went flying and he shut the door his face red.

Aiden chuckled. “So she is real. Unless you can levitate pillows.”

Rocky gave him a flat eyed look. “You saw her right?”

“Nope. Heard her though. Seriously though do you just open the door to a girl’s room without checking if she’s getting changed first?”

“It’s cause he’s a pervert!” The door opened.

 

Aiden looked at the half Japanese half American Indian teenager with the cat like green eyes. Her long black hair pulled back into a pony tail. She was still on the phone.

“Sorry Jazz, it’s just my foster brother and his friend.”

Aiden raised a brow. “Wait Jazz?” He asked. “Does she have a friend called Donny?”

Cara paused and looked at him. “You know them?”

Rocky blinked. “The world feels a little bit smaller day by day.”

Aiden smiled. “They saved my life earlier.”

Cara nodded and looked him over. “Name?”

“Aiden.”

“Okay.” She turned round. “Hey did you guys save a guy today?” She asked.

 

Rocky looked at Aiden shaking his head. His best friend was a third generation Korean American. Even though both his parents were Korean, Aiden was as American as he was. Their cultural difference did not matter in the friendship. Nor did it bother his mother when she fostered children from other races. She was an advocate for all children in trouble. It seemed to rub off on Aiden as well. He seemed to always feel more at home here than his own house.

“You’re intent on thanking them, I understand that, well you have to wait till your concussion passes.” He stated.

Aiden nodded. Rocky knew he understood this, but what he couldn’t get was how Aiden remembered their names it was such a brief moment.

Then again Aiden didn’t mention much of how some crazy ass-hat had plowed through him while he had been crossing the road. He had to find that out in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.

“No way, he got mowed down?” Cara remarked.

Rocky saw her looking Aiden up and down. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Well he’s not bleeding now Jazz.” She stated.

Cara gave Rocky a look. “Sorry girl talk.” She shut the door kicking them out of the one sided conversation.

“So like me she thinks you shoulda died. You didn’t, so how are we going to keep you up for twenty four hours?” Rocky mused. “Some cheesy 80’s action movies?”

“I have to study for that biology quiz tomorrow.” Aiden offered.

Rocky gave him a look. “And I repeat, how are _we_ going to keep you up for twenty-four hours?”

“I’m not you Rocky, I don’t fall asleep while studying.” Aiden retorted with flat eyes.

 

~*~*~

 

Jazz was looking at the phone curiously. Cara on the other of the phone had proclaimed girl talk. But her mind went to the boy that her and Donny had saved.

“So no blood on him at all?”

“Yeah you sure he was hit by a car today?”

Jazz bit her bottom lip in thought trying to recall the events. Everything had happened so fast.

“Yeah he was dead. Rib protruding through his guts d-e-a-d. Donny did the poke it back in, reverse the time spell, then started compressions and I had to give him mouth to mouth. But there was so much blood. Donny’s in the shower using my laundry at the moment.”

“Wait your first kiss was the guy who was just in my room. Nice.” Cara teased.

Jazz went red in the face. “Maybe Sean did some of the you know what at the hospital.”

Cara hummed for a moment in contemplation.

“He only does that if they’re immortal. He seemed pretty you know mortal to me.”

“We’re immortal not invincible after all.”

“He didn’t seem like he knew and its not something I can ask a guy I just met.”

 

Jazz paced the lounge and she heard the shower shut off upstairs.

“Well can you ya know. Check for me. He could be a new immortal like your foster brother and sister.” Jazz asked.

Cara sighed defeated. “Well Susan told me she is immortal. Rocky and Carrie’s father was immortal and they are new to it. She wasn’t going to tell them because they aged normally. She’s waiting for the thing to happen before she tells them.”

Jazz slumped into the seat. “I guess we wait for the thing to happen then. Just keep me updated and I’ll fill Jamie in when he gets home.”

“Sure I can hear them in the kitchen. I’ll go snoop under the gise of helping Susan make dinner for the kid.” Cara stated.

“Take care Cara and text me if anything weird happens, traumatized new immortals tend to get the thing sooner.” Jazz stated.

Cara laughed. “I am two hundred years older than you. I know about the thing. Don’t worry I got this.”

“Catch ya.”

“Love you long time.”

 

Donnatello walked in the room seeing Jazz ending the call.

“Yo sup?” He asked.

“The guy we saved he’s a friend of Cara’s foster brother. Might be a new immortal. But not sure yet.” Jazz stated.

Donnatello moved to where his best friend sat on the couch he sat down next to her. Given how long they both had lived and the racism they had seen towards their kind he knew what it meant.

“That means the hunters are gunna come soon. You, me, Cara, Jamie, my folks and now this guy.” Donnatello frowned.

“It’s Susan DeFuego she’s staying with and her two kids are immortal to.” Jazz explained.

Donnatello lent forward in the seat. “Too many off us in one location it means they can definately use the scrying to find us then.” He pointed out.

 

The hunters were a group of humans that didn’t see them as people but more of a threat to humanity. There were events that would start to happen, especially when area with ten or more immortals were staying in the same township. Hunters would see the signs. Random weather changes, supernatural events occurred as the mortals called them. The energy level the immortals gave off were different from the normal mortal so it would attract stupid mortal fears of ghosts or possessions. Which in turn brought the hunters raining down on the town. Backgrounds would be checked with a microscope.

They would become exposed to the mortals, the last time it happened caused Jazz and Jamie to go on the run when America refused to give up on their barbaric witch trials. Jazz had lost her parents, Jamie had lost his mother, then his step father then eventually his wife while they were on the run.

 

Donnatello and Jamie were surprised to meet this new Cara many years later. But she had no memory of them. So they chalked it up to a family member of Jamie’s deceased wife, she had spent her lifetime being raised by her overly abusive uncle until they had saved her. But because she hadn’t aged past sixteen to the human eye she was put into the fostering system.

She had come and gone through various fostering systems in the past thirty years always changing her hair and eye color taking on the last name of whatever family had raised her ten years prior.

“I wonder if Rocky will get affected by the thing before he becomes legal.” Jazz mused.

 

Donnatello looked at her. She had her thing happen when she was three. She was the youngest immortal to be affected by the thing. She spent two hundred years trapped as a three year old caused by the traumatic event of her parents death. Jamie had luckily been legal by the old system back then so he was able to raise her. Some towns he lied and said he was her father and that her mother died in childbirth other times he was he older brother. Until the thing finally passed and Jazz began to age normally. Donny had been ten when the thing happened to him. Prior to the civil war he grew up as a slave and watched his favorite aunt get killed and burnt by their ‘owner’ for the use of witch craft. They managed to escape and had run into Jazz and Jamie. They were a small enough of a group of five so they didn’t attract the hunters and managed to stay close until they hit the 20’s when they found Cara being raised by the immortal Alexander Kat. Cara had said she was hit by the thing at sixteen so for four hundred years she had not aged a day since then.

 

To explain the thing to a mortal was difficult. There was no name in the old immortal language for the thing. So it was what they called it. The thing where an immortal stopped aging from stress something traumatic or worse. When they had mentally healed from the damage, they would continue to age till they hit the proper physical age in which they would grow a year for every half century passed.

The thing for an immortal out on their own was a long lonely life where they wished for death watching their mortal friends and extended family die before them.

 

So when they found others they tended to cling to them small factions formed and each faction had a representative who would report to the immortal council. Their representative was none other than Saitou an elderly Japanese man who took pity on Jazz and Cara. Cara being half Japanese and Jazz being Korean Saitou’s daughters befriended them while the family group of his parents, Jamie Jazz and Cara the six on the run from Alex. They were then shipped back to America after the second world war. Jazz and Cara dealing with a brunt of the racism from their Asian heritage. Back then Americans couldn’t seem to tell the difference between a Korean girl and a half Japanese girl.

 

So they had all continued to suffer causing none of the three teenagers to age past sixteen due to the racial conflicts of the country. A black teenager friends with two Asian girls only just made easier when pop culture slowly started incorporating their races into normal television.

The original Star Trek set waves through America it was small but it eased the racism they dealt with while growing up in this country. Jazz’s love on anime set her on the right path to mental healing by becoming involved in the cosplay community, Cara’s love of gymnatics and raising horses were helping her. Donnatello just went the Archie root, started a band joined the basketball and football team and for the first time in ages he knew his own healing was beginning given the racial diversity represented in the fields were becoming more and more the norm.

 

They were all starting to heal. But now they would have to try and be as normal as they came, for when the hunters came to town.

 

~*~*~

 

Laguz stood in the doorway of the morgue, the smell of burnt flesh didn’t seem to bother the blonde woman as she looked at the bodies. He could see the loss in her eyes. Even though the bodies were burnt beyond recognition the tattoos seemed to trigger something in her.

He was trying to get a read on the petite woman. All the body language read was that she was fearful. That she had an idea of who had  done this, or she thought she did.

Straight off the bat all the occult stuff he was trying to put behind him, it seemed to seeping from her. The mere presence of her near the bodies, he was starting to begin to see the essence of her being haunted. It was dark and ominous like the lack of ritualistic residual energy he hadn’t picked up on the scene was wafting from this woman so much it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. What he blew off as not ritualistic, now screamed at him in ways he didn’t like.

“Susan?” Laguz questioned.

 

The smell mixed with his own reprehension basically screamed at him to leave before he was affected by it too. He wanted to get this woman away from those bodies before he was physically sick.

The blonde woman turned to him. Her file said she had two children of her own and about four foster children in her care. Records said she was a social worker for troubled and abused youths. Her son was on the football team, her youngest daughter a gifted artist with some autistic behavior due to the abuse suffered at her ex husbands hands.

“This is my ex-sister-in-laws family. Jean is my ex-husband’s younger sister. Her husband Kerrie was unique. He had a tattoo parlor in town he did clairvoyance on the side for extra money.” Susan walked up to him.

Laguz opened the door and she stepped outside. He handed her the clipboard to sign once the door was closed and smell no longer affected him.

“Woulda thought he saw this coming.” Laguz commented.

He mentally kicked himself after. He knew this was not the place for those types of jokes.

Susan just sighed. “He was gifted and troubled. Kerrie grew up in Japan. Although he said his clairvoyant powers came at a cost.”

 

This was new. He would have to check into Kerrie’s background.

“Cost how?”

“His mother was a victim of rape. She told him when he was twelve and he went spiralling out of control. There were accusations that he in turn raped a girl in his high school, before he fell ill claiming demons told him to do it. He was put in an asylum. Hospitalized. Then overdosed. He died apparently. I’m not sure what happened. But he woke up on the morgue table saying that the girl he raped saved his soul. Of course it was all retracted later on. Jean told me he left Japan and came back to America wanting to find his true purpose.”

Susan’s explanation opened Laguz’s door of curiosity. The world he swore not to enter again always seemed to give him cases like this that forced him to open those doors again.

Laguz took the clipboard from Susan and looked at the names on the board.

Kerrie Paquet was thirty-three, Jean De Fuego was twenty-eight and their two kids, Marcel was eleven and Victoire eight.

“I’ll pass this on to the lead investigation team.” Laguz stated. “I know you have been through alot. But would the M.E be allowed to do an autopsy. Kerrie does not look like the type that he would go down without a fight given his height.”

“I am fine with it. They are my ex-husband’s family. But I doubt he would show his face to give you permission.” Susan stated. “He did a runner when I called the police on him and I have not seen him since.” She added.

 

Laguz walked the woman to the front desk of the station and thanked her for her time. She left the station and Laguz let out a breath. The essence of ritualistic death involved in the case vanished with her. The woman was haunted he could tell. She had some dark force clinging to her like he had never experienced before.

He put the clipboard on the desk and looked at Fergus.

“Can you run Kerrie Paquet through the system. Seems he has a dark past. It might be tied into the case.” Laguz stated.

Fergus picked up the clipboard. “Sure but straight off the bat I can tell you this would be a hit on De Fuego. That family has a messed up past starting with that woman’s husband.”

“I doubt her husband would kill his sister and his nephew and niece.” Laguz remarked.

“Ya know this how?” Fergus raised a brow at him.

“Gut feeling. Eric De Fuego didn’t do this. Maybe someone wanting to draw him out. But I think Kerrie still needs to be checked out.”

“Do I call you or Jamie with the results?” Fergus questioned.

“Me. I’m going round to Jay’s to fill him in now. See if he knew this Kerrie fellow was clairvoyant or not.” Laguz stated.

“Right then you checking out for the day then?”

“Yeah I need to get the smell and sight off me. Death has a distinct odor.”

 

~*~*~

 

 

 

 


	3. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly trying to get through the introductions of the vast cast of characters this may take a few chapters.

**Chapter Two**

 

Jamie fell into the couch leaning back into the soft cushions. He could hear Jazz and Donny in the kitchen with the cellphone blaring out Donny’s preferred choice of Tupac playing.

Lost Souls seemed to be the appropriate song given the day.

Donny’s voice rapping along with the lyrics as Jazz was making dinner.

The smell of Okonomiyaki wafted from the kitchen and it reminded Jamie of how hungry he truly was. He was glad Jazz had picked up the cooking skills he lacked. Despite her still being a teenager in body, there was only so much pizza for dinner that they could handle as a family.

So instead of the western pizza she was making an eastern pizza. He may have joked about his little sister burning down the kitchen, but that had been a once off when a faulty wok caught fire causing the wall and stove top to go up in flames.

 

He would wait until after dinner to mention the A.C.K to Jazz. The other immortal group were insistent on a pure immortal race. Like how witches worked in either light or dark. A.C.K was the dark side of the immortals. Killing their own kind that were not pure enough or too influenced by the mortal world. Their dark faction were known to torture and burn immortals for information on the next nearest immortal family or person near by so they could be in turn judged tortured and so forth. At least those were the note Saitou had slipped into the manila folder.

The A.C.K preferred execution was using the immortal fire created by the De Fuego family. Which made this execution curious given Jean was a direct descendant of the creator of the only fire that could kill them.

 

Jamie looked up seeing Jazz bring the plate to him.

“Okonomiyaki for you.” She smiled handing him the plate.

Jamie took the meal and smiled.

“And how was school?” He asked.

“Um... educational.” Jazz remarked. “I think, if I hadn’t done this a hundred times already.”

It was the same spiel over and over, being stuck as a high school student must have been tedious. He was lucky he was past all that by the time the American school system kicked in. Truth was Jazz and Donny could probably have completed high school and university several times over by now.

“I know I know you want the Uni life but not happening kiddo. We need to blend in, a sixteen year old proving that she can pass college in a few months stands out.”

Jazz sighed.

 

Jamie knew the tone instantly. He had spent over three hundred years with Jazz and raising her to become this woman. Sometimes just sometimes, he saw nothing but his mother in her, and other times it was the man he grew up calling dad. The talking back to him part was definitely his mom though. She was smart but she had a mouth. Jazz inherited that mouth. From his mother was one thing, it was her being funny, from Jazz it was her being annoying. But he assumed I was because all older siblings found the younger one unbearable at times.

“Don’t stand out. I know.” She drawled.

“Now more than ever. The case I was on today screams A.C.K is in town.” Jamie looked at her. “I will explain after dinner after we get Sean, Ayesha and Cara here.”

“What about Cara’s foster mother, brother and sister?” Jazz began.

Jamie could see Donny standing in the archway leading from the lounge to the kitchen.

It seemed Aiden and his friend had made an impression on the two immortal teenagers. He just couldn’t bring himself to invite Susan and her children, especially when Susan is the mother to his half younger brother. That was going to be way too complicated to try and explain to Jazz before Susan arrived. Besides for now it was focus on Sean, Ayesha and Cara knowing about A.C.K. Cara could explain it to Susan and that way he wouldn’t have to see the woman.

“Susan will not be involved. It was her ex-husband’s sister’s family that was killed.” Jamie spoke up.

It was an excuse really, but given the teenager’s faces of shock it was a believable one.

“Kerrie’s dead. But how? The guy literary was revived from hell I thought he was untouchable.” Jazz asked. “Plus he hooked me up with my first tattoo.”

Jamie blinked looking at Jazz. “He did what now?” He asked.

“Doesn’t matter, Kerrie’s family is dead. You know he was more like a hunter than an immortal, he was only human. Hell was what gave him his immortal powers. It’s his wife who was the born immortal.” Jazz explained changing the topic quickly.

Donny moved from the arch way.

“Well shit. This will for sure bring the hunters down on us.”

Jamie frowned. “I know. So now more than ever we need to be as normal as possible.”

“Aye sir!” Jazz chirped impersonating her favorite anime cat.

Donny gave her a flat eyed look.

“Really? You are such a dork.”

 

~*~*~

 

Aiden was sitting at Rocky’s study desk reading over his biology notes. The hospital had called to say that his parents hadn’t been able to leave their business trip till the day after tomorrow. So he was to stay at Rocky’s. They had contacted the school informing them of the accident. To which the school had asked him if he wanted to take the biology test later. He had told them he’d still come into take the test and that had reluctantly agreed but informed him he was to have either Rocky or another friend with him at all times just in case. So all he had to do was stay up for twenty-four hours take the test then he could rest up and take the time off he needed to recover.

 

It was a hard feeling to describe. He could still remember the initial impact of the vehicle the sensation of going through the air. He couldn’t recall the screeching of tires. The driver had not pulled over even decided to stick around. But the eyes of the driver he could remember those emerald green eyes and their intention of harm. He just had no idea why. The driver wasn’t young enough to be a student. It was definately an adult. The reason for the intentional hit and run was what distracted him the most. A rival of his family’s business perhaps but they were real estate agents dealing in clientele of the upper class kind. If that was the case it could have been anyone really wanting to hit his parents where it hurt the most.

What he remembered was the splatter of red on the side of the van. He wasn’t sure if it was his. He was still having trouble remembering the moments after he hit the ground.

 

Listening to the clicking sound of the xbox controller he looked over at Rocky playing the latest Fifa game. Rocky glanced at him.

“Am I distracting you?”

“Kinda.” Aiden replied.

“Good. Need to keep you awake. I can do this all night.” His best friend grinned.

“I’d rather you didn’t. I need to study.” Aiden frowned.

Rocky just flashed him his best ‘suck it up and deal’ smirk.

Aiden rolled his eyes before turning back to his biology notes.

 

The door opening and closing downstairs echoed up the stairs.

“Just me.” Rocky heard his mother call out.

He saw Cara heading down the stairs and raised a brow.

“She never comes out of her room.” Rocky paused the game standing up.

He tapped Aiden on the shoulder. “Better tell the old lady you’re crashing for a coupla days.”

Aiden set the pen down and Rocky headed out of the room.

“Who are you and what have you done with Cara?” He called down to his foster sister.

The teenager stuck her tongue out at him from the bottom of the stairs.

“I’m being the dutiful foster daughter and I’m going to make her a cup of tea so she can sit down.”

Rocky made a face at her, he felt Aiden slap him over the back of the head.

“Be nice.”

“Why?” Rocky looked at his friend.

Aiden walked down the stairs. “Because family doesn’t end in blood and you may regret it one day when they’re gone.”

“Wow morbid much.”

 

Susan had barely set her handbag down when she saw Cara put the kettle on.

“Sit. I’ll make you a cup of tea. Put your feet up.”

Susan looked at the teenager girl who barely left her room save for school, gymnastics and equestrian classes. She was truly in shock. She knew Cara’s immortal past so she was surprised to see the thoughtfulness of the younger immortal.

“It’s not Cara it’s an alien!” Rocky called from the hallway.

Susan looked at Cara who rolled her eyes. It was then she noticed Aiden standing in the doorway.

“Ms De Fuego.”

Susan smiled. Aiden and Rocky were complete opposites and they had been friends since middle school. Aiden was quiet, respectful, intelligent. Rocky was loud, sometimes rude and cocky. But both the boys were almost inseparable like brothers.

“Aiden.” She looked at him surprised that his shirt was dirty, a tire track going across the white shirt he wore. He was bruised on his arm and had some dirt on his face. She was instantly worried.

“Are you okay?”

“I got run over by a Van.” He stated like it was nothing.

She saw the boy lift up his shirt and she saw the bandages wrapped round his chest.

“My parents can’t get home for a couple of days.”

 

Susan was distraught. This young man she had known since he was eleven, he was hurt. If it had been Rocky she would have rushed home to make sure he was okay.

If she had known Aiden was injured she would have left the kids back at work with another social worker for the night.

But one was being picked up in a few hours and the other tomorrow.

She started thinking if she should call Mabelle in. She was the one who made sure the kids were educated while they were property of the state.

“Don’t worry. Just a hairline fracture in my sternum and one of my lower ribs.” Aiden stated obviously seeing her worried look. “Some kids from Cara’s school saved me before it got worse.”

Susan walked up to Aiden and gave him a gentle hug. He was like a second son and Hyuna was a good woman she managed to find her this house. It was a place she could work from and keep the kids while they were transitioning between back home or onto another foster home.

“Of course you can stay here. I hope those bandages are the doctor’s doing and not Rocky trying to play doctor.” She quipped letting Aiden free of the hug.

Susan looked at her son, he raised a brow.

“Like I would be that stupid. I got him to hospital. He has a mild concussion but he has to stay awake for twenty-four hours.” Rocky informed her.

Cara placed a hand on her shoulder.

“So I’m going to get dinner started all of you have had a pretty stressful afternoon. So go shoo sit down. I got this.” Cara smiled.

Susan looked at Cara smiling. “Oh you are such a blessing. If only Rocky was as sweet.”

“Mom, I’m right here.” Rocky complained.

Susan chuckled. “Rocky Aiden come sit with me in the lounge. Bring Carrie in I need to talk to you all about Jean.”

Rocky’s expression read one of confusion.

Then he remembered the picture Carrie had been carrying around since he got home.

“Aunt Jean? Is it serious?” Rocky asked.

Susan nodded. “Make sure the other kids are outside they don’t need to hear this.”

Rocky turned round. “Yeah okay.”

Despite his overconfidence he still did what he was asked when she spoke to him. She had relied on him and Aiden so much before Cara’s arrival to help with the three smaller foster children.

“Aiden go sit. I’ll be back as soon as I shoo them into the back yard.” Rocky stated in referring to the other smaller kids staying in the household.

“Woof.” Aiden drawled.

Rocky gave him a look. “Dude. Talking back to me. Since when?”

 

~*~*~

 

Laguz sat in Jamie’s lounge. He could hear the movie playing from Jazz’s room where she was hanging out with Donny. It was a common thing until Donny’s father finished his shift. Donny would stay over till round seven-thirty after nurses hand over Donny’s mother would pick him up. Given her husband worked till eleven pm most nights.

Laguz was frustrated after Jamie gave him the confession.

“I can’t believe the victims are related to your dad.”

“I don’t keep in contact with them.” Jamie stated. “It’s been years. I didn’t even know that I even had two young cousins. I didn’t even know my aunt re-married or that it was Kerrie she married. We never crossed paths.”

Laguz was finding it hard to believe. The bodies he found were linked to Jamie. The woman was his aunt those kids were his family. He was beginning to completely believe there was more of an occult spiritual tie than Jamie wanted to admit.

“Seriously mate? Your dad’s family though?”

“Biological dad. Not the man who raised me.” Jamie defended. “What that man did to my mother. I want nothing to do with.”

“So Eric De Fuego is your biological father. I know his rap sheet. No wonder you went the other way.” Laguz mused.

 

Jamie had only told Laguz bits and odds of his past. Parents died in a fire he raised Jazz on his own. They were hunted and he ran with her.

“So what did your dad do that was so horrible?”

He guessed he better fill Laguz in on his past minus the immortal context. Laguz was a good man, an excellent cop, but an even better occultist. He knew he could reply on the blonde chain smoker.

“My mom was from Korea. She didn’t know any English. So he took her in. I was the result of his violent tendencies. When he found out she was pregnant. He dumped her on the side of the road and left her in a country where she knew no English and didn’t have a single friend. Back then a young unwed pregnant woman new country.”

Laguz looked floored at the admission.

“So you were the result of...”

“Rape. Pretty much. But my mother loved me anyway. Luckily I don’t look like my father that might have driven her insane. The man who raised me was the man who found her. He was a traveling salesman. Half Korean half American and he was able to translate for her. Help her get a job taught her English, taught me English, Spanish and Korean. He made a mean kimchi and chicken dish. I never learned how. Eventually he fell in love with my mom and she fell in love back, they got married when I was small and then along came Jazz.

 

Laguz didn’t realise he had lent forward in his chair listening to Jamie tell him more of his past than his old friend had been comfortable with.

“So you never met anyone from your dad’s family?”

“Last time I saw Susan De Fuego she had separated from my dad. He up and left her when her daughter was still small. I don’t know what he did to Susan but her son was only like six when he bailed. That was a good eleven odd years ago. I never approached him or his family. But apparently Susan and my mom were friends. He must have known or something.” Jamie rubbed his chin.

“So when the findings come through. If we find out it’s linked to Kerrie not Jean you might be able to work the case.” Laguz stated.

“Last name is Carr not De Fuego I’m working the case Laguz.”

“Seriously. Jamie you do not want near this case.” Laguz saw Jamie raise a brow.

He knew his friend knew instantly something was up.

“You got that ooga booga vibe thing when talking to my ex-step mom.” Jamie stated.

Laguz gave him a look. “Ooga booga thing really?”

“I don’t know what it is you see or sense. What else do I call it?”

“Supernatural, occult, paranormal. Something else other than ooga booga.” Laguz sighed exasperated.

Jamie nodded his head slowly. “Well what supernatural thing happened round Susan?”

“She has some kind of dark energy attached to her. She felt like she knew who did this and everything screamed it was ritualistic.” Laguz explained.

 

Jamie knew the crime screamed murder dump the bodies. But if Laguz picked up that Susan knew who. After the autopsy he knew he would be seeing her again way to soon.

“So are you confidant enough to retract your earlier assessment?” Jamie asked.

“On an occult level yes on a police evidence chain we need to wait for the autopsy.” Laguz replied.

Jamie fell back into his seat. A.C.K was ritualistic in killing that was for sure.

“Did we get a local residence for the family?” Jamie turned to Laguz.

“Fegus is looking into Kerrie’s background. I’m sure he’ll pull up a home address in his search.” Laguz explained.

“Then first thing tomorrow morning. You and me, we are going to check out their home address.” Jamie stated.

Laguz groaned. “I knew you were going to say that.”

 

~*~*~

 

Aiden sat in the lounge on the floor, his study books on the coffee table in front of him. Rocky was sound asleep on the couch. Netflix playing through the series through one of the many comic book TV series available. He tapped his pen against the book looking round the familiar sail blue walls with the many photos on the walls of Rocky, Susan and Carrie with the many foster children the family had taken over the years. He always wondered about the absence of Rocky’s father in the pictures.

The large family portrait above the television stared back at him.

His family lounge did not have such trappings that was almost normal in most homes. In fact it was simple basic. They had all the aesthetic trappings of a real estate agent wanting to pitch to the higher class. They had insisted on the best schools for him. But their absence on long business trips left him alone with his grandmother. It was there at the middle school he saw kids not limited by their parents bank account. No school yard boasting of how much their parents had or which overseas holiday home they were going to over the summer break.

He insisted to his grandmother to go to that school. It was at that school he met Rocky who defended him on the playground against kids, the ones who told him to go home back to his riches. It ended up Rocky beating them up to defend him and his choice to be there.

 

Of course the repercussion for Rocky was after school detention. Which Aiden stood outside and waited for Rocky, this happened after every single day during that week long detention. Rocky telling him he didn’t have to. Then after school and detention they ended up hanging out more. Rocky showed him the martial arts classes his mother had enrolled him in, then Aiden was hooked. A way to defend himself if he was ever picked on again and it brought the two closer than he had been with any other child his own age before.

Aiden turned to look at Rocky sound asleep and he stood up pulling the blanket down from the top of the couch and covered his sleeping friend up.

“You’re all he talks about.”

Aiden turned round and looked at Cara holding up a glass of milk.

“Need something to help me sleep.” She added.

Aiden smiled. “I would if I was allowed to sleep.”

Cara looked at the television. “Hence the loud bang bang kill the bad guys TV show.” She motioned.

Aiden laughed. “Punisher. Yeah Rocky’s choice.”

Cara smiled at him. “That doesn’t surprise me.”

Aiden sat back down and looked at the books.

“I know I’ve only been here a month. But I like this family. I’m jealous really. Every other family till now they have been pretty crap.”

Aiden motioned for her to sit with him, he would welcome any company to keep him conscious.

 

Cara accepted the silent offer and she sat down next to him.

“Biology test huh? Jazz would be able to help if you were struggling. Her mom was pretty good at that stuff. Jazz knows it like the back of her hand.”

Aiden remembered the girl who saved his life. He would have to thank her once he was recovered.

“Can you tell her thank-you from me?” Aiden looked at Cara. “My parents might have had to come home to a funeral.”

Cara looked at Aiden. She had an idea float through her head, one she knew Donny would back her up on. It was normal teenager hijinks of trying to set them up. But part of her when she looked at Aiden she could see the physical resemblance to Jazz’s father. Although she had no memory of Taylor, she remembered the pictures Jazz would draw of him. He wasn’t a doppelgänger, but the resemblance was close. They said that girls always looked for a part of their father in a man.

“Tomorrow. Come with me to the juice bar. Jazz, myself and Donny. We’re tight, we hang out there after school. It’s the juice bar and gym the one opposite Westlake Park.”

She set the plan in motion and she saw Rocky open a single eye and smirk, he seemed to approve of her laying down the bait to see if Aiden would bite.

“I know the one. Sounds good.” Aiden smiled at her.

Cara patted him on the shoulder she lent in close.

“So was she your first kiss too?”

The shock of his expression made the confirmation obvious.

“Ooooh so you were each other’s first kiss kawaii.” Cara laughed.

She jumped up. “Then tomorrow at the juice bar. It’s a date!”

“Wait what?” Aiden saw Cara dash from the lounge glass of milk in hand.

 

Rocky opened one eye and he smiled.

“She was cute.” Rocky murmured.

Aiden turned to him. “Seriously?”

Rocky yawned sitting up. “Midnight ice cream snack time.”

“It’s three am Rocky.” Aiden protested.

Rocky moved into the kitchen and looked at the clock.

“Better late than never.” His midnight sugar fixes was the only time he managed to get ice cream away from his foster siblings.

 

~*~*~

 

Laguz stood outside the property. There was a tattoo sign on the window. The house of Kerrie Paquet and Jean De Fuego sat behind the tattoo parlour a good two hundred meters off.

 

The neon of the tattoo store flashing that the store was open.

Laguz took a drag of his cigarette. He looked over as Jamie pulled out outside and got out of the squad card. He walked up to Laguz.

“How do you feel about ink?” Laguz joked.

“Jazz is pestering me for a tattoo. I have to remind her it’s there for life.”

Laguz raised a brow at the comment. Kids got tattoos all the time, he didn’t get why Jamie was so anti-tattoos. He had several hidden ones, mostly warding tattoos to prevent possession from demons or other unwanted spiritual entities.

“And?” Laguz asked his partner.

“Life is a long time.” Jamie stated cryptically. “You been in yet?”

“Was waiting for you man.” Laguz stubbed out his cigarette.

 

Jamie walked up to the door and he opened it. The smell of ink and burning flesh was the first thing he smelt. It was different from the crime scene yesterday at least.

“Officer.” The receptionist looked at him.

Jamie flipped out his badge and presented the warrant.

“Jamie Carr homicide. We have a warrant to check the property.”

She looked stunned.

“Don’t worry luv you’re not under arrest or anything. We just need to check out the parlor and the property at back.”

The receptionist with her rainbow colored hair and industrial facial piercings blinked in confusion.

“Um sure.” She turned round. “T.K we got cops.”

Jamie heard movement from behind the curtain and Jamie was instantly thrown back.

“Thomas? Thomas Kitchi?” Jamie looked at the tattooist in shock.

The teenager grinned at him. “Jamie long time no see.”

T.K offered his hand.

 

Jamie shook his hand. “You work here?”

“I finished my mid year exams so this is what I do when I’m not training. Need to help the old man pay the bills somehow.” T.K replied.

“So Kerrie is your boss?” Laguz asked.

T.K looked at him and Laguz flipped out his badge.

“Also homicide.”

T.K ran a hand through his long hair. “Is Kerrie a suspect? Because he took the family out of town like two days ago.”

“Sorry to be the bare the bad news mate. Kerrie and is family are the victims.” Laguz stated.

The receptionist covered her face. Her pixel styled glasses came off her face as she began rubbing her eyes. The tears obvious. Obviously this was the first she was hearing about the news.

T.K swallowed and stepped aside. “Dude feel free. Take a look around.”

Jamie nodded at T.K. “Thanks.” He placed a hand on the teenager’s shoulders. “Sorry for your loss. But we’ll be checking alibis later on, on the way out. Don’t go anywhere okay?”

 

Laguz followed Jamie through the parlour and then straight to the house out back. He looked at Jamie.

“How’d you know that guy?”

“He was a childhood friend of Jazz’s. They took martial arts together as kids. Then got married it was a cute reception bunny was the maid of honour and E.T was the best man.”

Laguz gave him a look. Obvious his confusion was readable because Jamie spoke up.

“She was seven and he was eight. “I broke it off before the kiss.”

Laguz laughed. “Always the protective older brother.”

 

Laguz stopped in front of the Paquet door before pulling out his lock pick and unlocking the door.

“Do you carry that round all the time?” Jamie asked.

“Never leave home without it.” Laguz replied with a smirk

Laguz pushed the door open. The smell was a dead give away. The smell of blood was strong and the blood trail in front of them, it was like someone was crawling away from the door to the lounge.

He saw the suitcases by the door. Four suitcases packed like they were going away on a trip. A trip that was never taken given the blood splatter.

“Well guess we’re calling in the C.S.I team then because like fuck I’m going in there contaminating anything.” Laguz stated.

“On it.” Jamie flipped out his phone.

 

~*~*~

 

Rocky raised a brow as saw the squad car outside Kerrie’s tattoo parlour. Aiden saw T.K standing at the counter inside talking to an officer. Instantly he didn’t like the look of the scene. There were the sounds of sirens in the distance and an officer walked past with bright yellow crime scene tape.

“Is T.K is trouble again?” Aiden asked.

Rocky shrugged. He doubted T.K was in that much trouble, sure he had his bad guy moments, skipping school, dealing with a crazy older woman who was a controlling nut bug, but they got him through that. They got him and Kimber together after a lot of ups and downs. This place was a sanctuary to T.K so he doubted he would personally jeopardize that this badly.

“I got him a job here to stop John chasing him down.” Rocky explained.

“You know the owner?” Aiden asked.

Rocky nodded. “Yeah he married my aunt. But mom limits me and Carrie from seeing her because she’s my dad’s little sister.”

“I’ve never met your dad.” Aiden reminded him.

Rocky shook his head. Aiden didn’t want to meet him, no one did. He was just bad news and horrible to women he couldn’t control. Least those were the stories he had heard.

“He got in some trouble and bolted just after Carrie was born. I barely remember him. I do remember the arguments between him and mom. That’s it.”

The two waited till the officer moved on from talking to their friend. T.K looked at them before walking out of the tattoo parlor.

“Rock. I just heard. How’s your mom holding up?” T.K gave him a hug.

Rocky nodded. “Yeah mom had to identify the bodies yesterday.”

 

Aiden turned to look at Rocky. Had his friend been hiding this since yesterday when Susan had taken Rocky and Carrie aside to talk? He had been meaning to go with them, but had unintentionally opted out as the parents arrived to pick up one of the children and there were all these weird release forms Aiden didn’t understand. But Cara luckily did. By forging a signature of someone called ‘Belle’.

“Wait bodies?”

T.K nodded. “Yeah their house is a mess they were murdered and dumped. The entire family.”

“Damnit Rocky. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Hey I wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn’t interact with my cousins. They’re closer to Carrie’s age. Besides we still gotta find the dickwad who mowed you down.”

Aiden saw T.K look at him.

“Yeah Kim told me what happened Aiden. Geez and you’re still going to school after.”

“He’s loco.” Rocky laughed. “Biology exam is more important than rest apparently.”

T.K patted Aiden on the shoulder. “I’ll swing by the juice bar with you guys after school. I gotta stay put until they finish up obviously.”

“Yeah all good.” Aiden nodded.

T.K pointed at him. “I gotta get back we are still booked out for the day. But I’ll update you guys later.”

“Right take care.” Rocky remarked.

Aiden followed Rocky as they left T.K at the store.

“Seriously there are some crazies around lately.” Rocky commented.

 

~*~*~

 

Cara was leaning against the locker next to Jazz’s. Her friend placing the books into alphabetical order by subject on the shelf. Over the years Jazz had picked up some weird OCD habits that could only being attributed to be raised by Jamie, who had some odd habits himself.

“So he’s cute. The guy you and Donny saved.” Cara dropped the bomb as casually as she could.

Cara caught the look Jazz gave her.

“And?” Jazz asked.

“He stayed the night twenty-four observation with Rocky.”

Jazz nodded her head slowly. “Aiden was with Rocky last night?” She asked.

“Is your little yaoi fangirl brain ticking over?” Cara teased with a laugh.

Jazz raised a brow. “No! But he’s physically okay though?”

Cara smiled at her best friend. “A quiet little bookworm. Not at all your type. But he’s physically fine. Plus he’s not bad on the eyes.”

Jazz let out a breath.

“Seriously we’ve been sixteen for how long? And is that how you still think?”

Cara laughed shaking her head.

“Did my comment about your fist kiss wind you up?” She teased.

“Shut your face.” Jazz huffed.

Cara shrugged. “Just so you know. You were his first kiss too.”

She saw her friend go red in the cheeks.

“I really hate you sometimes.” Jazz grumbled.

Cara flashed her a grin.

“Love you long time too.” She tapped her friend on the cheek.

 

Jazz looked over to where Donny was with the other boys in the basketball team. The guys doing the slap hands fist bump shoulder ramming greeting. Even though he didn’t act like it when it was the three of him he was epitome of jock round his friends.

“I had nightmares of it that van just running him over. I am not sure I want to see anything like that again. Too see it in the movies is one thing. But in real life. I’m nopeing out right now.”

Cara gave her a sympathetic look.

It reminded Jazz that the book of immortals that they were supposed to deliver to Cara that day never got dropped off. Jazz would swing by home on the way to the juice bar and grab it.

“Hey sorry you had to see that. But you got the license plate right?”

Jazz taped the side of her head.

“Got it memorized.”

“Then lets Nancy Drew this asshole at the juice bar.” Cara stated.

Jazz nodded silently.

“Donny brought his tablet. He said he could hack the traffic cams and if you use Jamie’s police login we can trace the van’s owner.” Cara continued.

Jazz did a double take looking at Cara.

“Wait why am I using Jamie’s login?”

Cara grinned. “Because we’ll be at the juice bar and Jamie is a regular and he has used Donny’s tablet before. So it will look sort of legit of Jamie doing a policey thing.” She waved her hand about for emphasis on the police thing.

“Why am I not surprised you planned this?”

“You love me.” Cara beamed. “So we just gotta get through school today and then we can go Scooby Gang on this guy tonight.”

Jazz nodded her head slowly. “I hope so.”

“I know so. We get this guy and Aiden gets a good night’s sleep and hopefully you can too...” Cara offered. “Maybe together.”

Jazz rolled her eyes. “Will you stop that?”

 

The bell rang to signal the start of class.

The two girls saw Miss Hope Fairweather holding the door open for the history class.

“Gossip time over girls. Or do you want tardy slips?” The teacher looked at them

Cara smiled and grabbed Jazz by the wrist pulling her into the classroom.

 

~*~*~

 

Laguz was standing outside the crime scene waiting for the C.S.I team to finish up. He saw the lead come out and he saw the cameras flashing.

“Eliana sweetie. Do you have anything for us?” Laguz asked taking a drag of his cigarette.

The small woman nodded pulling the goggles up off her face pulling the hood back of the plastic coveralls. Despite the precautions taken. Laguz knew this small woman could rip him a new one and probably destroy his body in ways no one would think twice of.

“We might need you to take a look. It’s got the ritualistic vibe you love investigating oh so much.”

Laguz let out a groan of defeat.

“Knew it.”

Eliana patted him on the shoulder. “We’ll be wrapped up in about ten. Then we’ll do a sweep of the tattoo parlor. But safe to say the attacks happened in there, and the killers left with the bodies. Probably in a van of some kind given the tire tracks at the back of the property.”

Laguz nodded. “Do they have surveillance on the property?”

Eliana motioned to the light above him. “Motion detector lights that will trigger the camera and that’s all. I’ve got one of my tech guys going over it as we speak.”

“Well then I’ll just wait till your team is done then.” He smiled at Eliana. “Just wondering if you’re free later to go over evidence and all that.” Laguz asked. “You know how I hate reading reports.”

Eliana smirked at him. “Are you asking me out?”

“Just a drink luv. If you’d be so kind?” Laguz flashed her a grin.

Eliana raised a brow. “I’ll get our reports done and meet you say eight at Mercutio’s?”

“Eight at Mercutio’s.” Laguz smiled.

 

~*~*~

 

 


	4. 03

**Chapter Three**

 

 

Jamie stood with the female tattooist. She had an impressive arm sleeve tattoo and several what Jazz called ‘fandom’ tattoos. She adjusted her glasses before leaning against the reception counter.

“So when Kerrie goes away you manage this place?” Jamie asked notepad out ready to take the usual statements from potential witnesses.

The woman nodded her head.

“Yeah pretty much.”

“And when did you see Kerrie last Sabine?” Jamie asked.

It was the usual run of questions required in a homicide investigation.

“Night before last. I was closing up. Then he made his night time deposit in the bank and came back as I was locking up shop. He pulled up the back drive waved to me and that was it. They were going away for a week to Japan to see his family that still live there.”

Jamie nodded his head. “What time was that?”

“Round quarter to seven. I took a bit longer in cleaning up because T.K wasn’t on due to his exams and he wanted a night to relax after.”

 

Jamie looked round the shop. He took in the typical skull and demon design tattoos, there were a couple of framed pieces of art. It was those pieces that stood out, they did not look like anything he had seen on text book demons.

For a moment mentally he made a note to ask Laguz if he recognized any of the demons. It could be a clue towards Kerrie’s death. A botched piece of art maybe, or someone claiming plagiarism or someone a little too hard core on their worship of a certain demon.

“I know Kerrie has a dark past.” Jamie began returning eye contact to Sabine. “Is there anything that he told you about?” He asked. “Like a person who could be of interest for this?”

Sabine bit her bottom lip. It was a tell-tale sign she knew something or suspected someone.

“Well he said he’s been to hell and back.” She mused for a moment. “A guy called Alex no last name. Was by a week ago from his past. Said he should have stayed in hell.”

Jamie raised a brow. “Alex.”

He had heard of only one Alex in the immortal chain. But in the mortal world Alex was a very common name, immortal Alex was like naming a mortal child a name like Zoro.

“Do you have a description?”

“Blonde longish hair kinda wavy just touches his collar bone.” Sabine began the description.

 

Jamie wrote the description down, he didn’t like it already. He had dealings with this Alex before and it didn’t turn out well for anyone.

“Green eyes average build about six foot. He had this crazy ass arm sleeve that had all these different oni designs like something out of an old yakuza painting.” Sabine remarked. “That tattoo was definitely Kerrie’s work though. I know all of Kerrie’s demon designs, this was one of them. It’s not one we have a record of, I think probably done when he was living in Japan. He threw away all those old sketch books literary burned them.”

Jamie looked at her. It seemed like she concluded that Alex was an old client of Kerrie’s from back in his not so glamorous Japan days. It was like Sabine was doing her own investigating it seemed.

“Was he threatening?” Jamie asked, deciding not to follow that lead. Not just yet.

Sabine shook her head. “No not at first.”

 

Jamie flipped to the next page in his notepad.

“Run it through for me.” Jamie nodded at Sabine.

She sucked in a deep breath and Jamie almost instantly regretted it.

“Alex saw Kerrie while walking past the store, he stopped looked in, and then he came inside. He was generally surprised that Kerrie was, well you know… alive.” Sabine explained. “He was a total weirdo. He saw the demon sketches on the wall and I think it triggered this guy. Maybe he didn’t see his work on the wall or something who knows. People love seeing their tattoos on our feature wall.” She motioned to the wall Jamie had looked at earlier. The framed demon pictures. “I mean we do rotate it to be fair to all our regulars.”

Jamie blinked for a moment. “Um okay. So how did Kerrie react to Alex?”

“Kerrie seemed super surprised to see him. Then they had _that_ talk out front. I heard Alex’s comment as he left. But I didn’t hear anything else. I was working with a client.” Sabine looked at Jamie.

Jamie nodded his head at her.

 

From his interview with the receptionist Neko, the industrial pierced girl with rainbow hair and pixel glasses. She had told a similar story about Kerrie going to hell and back.

“Do you mind if we sit you down with a sketch artist to describe the guy you saw?” Jamie asked.

Sabine smiled proudly. “T.K’s got it covered he was on reception that day, it was so he could study for his last exam.” She motioned to T.K, who stood up grabbing his art pad.

Jamie saw the teenager hand of a piece of paper he ripped from his art pad. Jamie was looking at a very familiar face. He glanced at T.K who nodded his head in acknowledgement. It was a silent admission, that this was thee Alex, the one they had saved Cara from.

“T.K? Did you talk to the guy or hear the conversation?” Jamie asked knowing he had to keep the conversation ‘mortal’.

 

Jamie watched as T.K nodded his head, pulling his long hair back into a ponytail. The teenager readjusted his bandanna to keep his hair from his face.

“Yeah basically they were friendly at first the whole ‘hey how ya going?’ kinda convo.” T.K began. “Then it went weird like last time Alex saw him, he said he saw ‘Kerrie going to hell’. Kerrie mentioned that this wiccan girl and her friends ‘brought him back’. That he ‘wasn’t the same guy anymore’ after what he saw. Said he finished high school and came here where he met his wife in college and that they were married.” He explained before clearing his throat and Jamie caught T.K’s hint to listen to the follow up. “Then he said Jean’s name and that’s then when Alex said ‘you shouldn’t have done that,’ ‘Marrying that woman will be the death of you’. Kerrie got upset and said it was his life.”

 

Jamie saw T.K glance to the side. Jamie read the sign as in that Kerrie had ‘married’ into the immortal line, an old taboo from back in the day. Turn of the eighteenth century taboo. It was a clue for sure. It was an immortal hit. Alex had been brought up in the purist ways of the old school immortal. But that wasn’t enough to physically arrest the guy from something that was only heard by one person. It would be considered hear-say almost, at least legally after they dragged T.K’s bad history of being a victim of abuse, mind control and the like through the mud.

“Kerrie said that Alex had no say in who he married and Alex left saying Kerrie ‘shoulda stayed in hell’ and that ‘hell always collects’. Then something about it ‘wanting interest for the years Kerrie was out’.”

 

Jamie looked at the sketch then at Sabine taking her own notes. He really hoped she wasn’t going to do something stupid and go after him.

“Did it seem like a threat?” Jamie asked.

He was well aware of Sabine still listening in intently.

“Not really Kerrie brushed it off with it that hell couldn’t kill him kinda thing. But Alex had left by then. Then it went back to being a normal day.” T.K explained.

Jamie let out a breath. “Thanks for that. If you guys think of anything else.”

“Yeah call you I know. Your cell still the same?”

“Haven’t changed it.” Jamie smiled.

T.K tapped the side of his head. “All good I still got it memorized.”

“Seriously you and Jazz with the Kingdom Hearts Axel quotes.”

“Axel is badass.” T.K grinned.

 

~*~*~

 

Aiden was resting on the common room couch. The biology test over, all he had to do was wait for Rocky to show up after his exam. It was the last one then they would be free for summer break. His parents had arranged to come home on the first day of his summer break.

It was just so they could spend a couple of days together as a family.

His forearm slung over his eyes. He was starting to feel it, the exhaustion was catching up to him.

When the darkness took him to that place of the accident.

 

He was starting to recall the driver. That blonde hair green eyes and he remembered the van hitting him. It knocked him into air then he saw it. The blood dripping from the door on the side of the van. He hit the ground then felt the van drive over him and keep going. His vision blurry but he could remember that blood. There was alot of it. Then he was lying there seeing his own blood.

His shirt soaked red. He was sure that a piece of his ribs sticking out of his upper abdomen.

 

Panic set in as Aiden jumped up from the couch, standing up looking at the rib poking through. The blood gushing out in spurts. His hand moved to the wound and he let out a startled cry. He could feel the warmth of his own blood coating his hands as he tried to stop the bleeding. The faint feeling setting in, shock causing him to instantly collapse by the couch.

 

Rocky heard the thump from the common room and Aiden’s cry before he raced into the common room. He saw Aiden on the ground gasping. Racing up to his hyperventilating friend, he placed a hand on him. Aiden jolted awake as if from a nightmare. His friend pale, before confusion crossed his face looking down to where his hand was.

“Hey easy. You okay man?”

Aiden was looking down confused as if he expected to see something where his hand was. He lifted it from his body slowly like perhaps he was trying to hold back a chest burster inside his body.

The confusion obvious on his face. It was like he was remembering something.

“I... think I actually got seriously hurt yesterday.”

Rocky blinked. It took his friend just under twenty hours to realize that being hit by a van could have caused him something close to death.

“There was alot of blood.” Rocky confirmed, though paramedics said most of it didn’t appear to be his. “But no broken bone save for that hairline fracture you lucky bastard.”

“I’m sure one of my ribs got cracked.”

 

Rocky crouched down next to Aiden and he looked at his best friend. He was putting this down to delayed shock. Aiden’s mental capacity worked different he knew that. He just wanted to get through the last of exams for the year. So he supressed everything. Now the last test was done and dusted his body decided to run through the event. Delayed shock, he had seen it in some of the kids who came through his doors. Some of them not even realizing what was happening. Never in his life did he think he would have to coach Aiden through it through.

“Aiden the x-ray didn’t show any of that.” Rocky pointed out.

He was trying to keep his voice calm so Aiden didn’t flip out. He’d seen it once before his friend in a crazed frenzy when his parents shipped his grandmother off to a home. Then again when he had been denied any access by the home in seeing her.

Rocky looked Aiden in the eyes.

“The only hole you had was the one on the back of your head.” He pointed out. “But they stitched that up. So focus here man, we can head back to the hospital if you want. Find that cute nurse in training get you the hook up.”

Aiden shook his head slowly.

“No. We’re hitting up the juice bar. I need to talk to Jazz and Donny. I want to confirm something.”

Rocky frowned at the quick brush off. He had been distracted when Aiden got hit. He hadn’t seen any signs of a broken bone on scene when he got there.

“Yeah I’m done exams are over. We can go now. I’m starving.”

He had to act like it didn’t bother him or Aiden would get huffy with him. They had to find this hit and run guy. Cara said Donny hacked in his spare time. So they could and they would find this guy.

Then Rocky would punch him in the face. Before they called the cops.

 

~*~*~

 

Jazz sat outside the Westlake juice bar. The smoke between her lips. She looked over at Cara also having her own cigarette. Donny was the only one not smoking. But he was enduring their second hand smoke for the sake of their conversation.

“So his ribs were crushed when you got to him.” Cara stated. “You broke immortal code by healing a mortal in public.” She added.

Donny let out a breath. “Pretty much. Don’t tell anyone.”

“The last time a mortal was healed by an immortal was my father. He gained immortality Donny. Then he got burned at the stake.” Cara stated.

Jazz looked at the two taking a drag of her smoke.

Had her and Donny turn Aiden immortal?

“I’m sorry okay. I panicked.” Donny looked at Cara.

“Good thing we don’t burn immortals now.” Jazz remarked. “That was like so two centuries ago.”

 

Cara let out a breath. “But we can trace the van if you do your thing Jazz.”

Her friend puffed out her cheeks before patting her laptop bag where Donny’s tablet was stored.

“I can trace the cams using Jamie’s login.” Jazz confirmed.

Cara looked up seeing the car pull into the parking lot. Rocky and Aiden got out of the backseat. She blinked seeing the male and female get out of front passenger side and driver’s seat.

Jazz was shocked to say the least she hadn’t seen the male for years.

“T.K...” Jazz blinked looking at the male.

Donny turned to Jazz. “Wait thee T.K? Your ex?”

Jazz gave Donny a look. “I was like in elementary school.”

Cara grinned. “I’m guessing the brunette in pink is his current girlfriend. You jealous Jazzy?”

Jazz sighed. “We were kids so shush.”

Cara chuckled at the discomfort of her friend. She loved winding her up.

 

T.K had been asked by Rocky to drive him and Aiden to the juice bar after Aiden had a fit earlier. It was a favour for Rocky. One his friend said he’d pay back later. Aiden was in no state to walk there coherently.

He looked to the three outside the juice bar. He found himself staring at Jazz in shock. He shouldn’t have been surprised given he only saw Jamie not that long ago. It was obvious they had moved back into town after their random vanishing act all those years ago.

T.K walked up to Jazz.

“Long time Jazz.” He gave her a hug and she accepted the embrace of the six foot plus male.

Jazz nodded her head slowly.

“Yeah. I know right.” She motioned to the juice bar. “Guess we got some catching up to do.”

 

~*~*~

 

Aiden sat next to Rocky in the rounded corner booth, Jazz sitting on the other side of him. Donny’s tablet was out in front of him. The CCTV screens played out the van movements. Cara was on the other side of Jazz watching. Donny and Kimber at the bar ordering the drinks to the table with the juice bar owner Wanda Westlake. Since Donny had done his part of the deal hacked a few systems it was Jazz’s turn to use her brother’s login.

Aiden looked at T.K watching the footage. T.K seemed more focused at this moment. He guessed since his boss’s murder was a serious thing and he couldn’t interfere, he could maybe help them here.

Distracted Aiden took in the juice bar. It was half gym, half an eatery and juice bar. Bright colored wall paper with some mural on the wall. Behind the bar with a chalk bar of the menu, that consisted of vegan gluten free and healthy optional foods provided.

The teenagers were hidden away in the corner. The picture hanging above them was some kind of motivational quote art piece. The television on the other wall playing a Lana Del Ray music video.

“I’ve seen that van before.” T.K remarked. “It’s been at the tattoo shop a couple of times in the past month. Just parked outside across the street. I’ve seen it on my smoke breaks.”

 

Aiden looked at T.K. The van that hit him was near where T.K’s now deceased boss worked.

“What does this mean?” He felt stupid for asking but he mentally knew the answer. He just wanted a verbal confirmation.

Donny walked up to the booth and set the food down. He then helped himself to the seasoned gluten free wedges. Pausing part way through to give the wedges an offended look like they insulted his mother. His brow quirked glaring at the ‘food’.

“I think this van was the vehicle used to transport the bodies of Kerrie and his family to that dump site.” T.K mused.

Cara bit her bottom lip.

“So what are we going to do? Get a dog team it with Donny’s never ending appetite and get ourselves a mystery machine?”

Donny gave her a look that Aiden found amusing. He had to say Cara’s smart ass remarks were always entertaining.

“I saw blood coming from the van when it hit me. I saw the driver.” Aiden looked at Jazz. “Can you get a visual on the driver?”

“Yeah sure.” Jazz brought up several screens and brought up a visual of the man behind the wheel.

Aiden heard Cara gasp. He looked to the dark haired woman.

“Cara what is it?”

“Alex.” T.K and Cara stated in unison.

 

Jazz looked at T.K then at Cara surprised they knew this man before she looked at Rocky.

Rocky just shrugged. “Alex who?”

“Kat.” T.K replied. “He’s _like_ my uncle. My dad cut off ties to him years ago after he started a fire in our house. My mom and sister were killed and my dad badly burnt. He was in the shop a week ago threatening Kerrie. I pretended I didn’t know him and he didn’t seem to recognize me. I did a statement to Jamie that it was Alex who threatened him.” He added. “But I was like four when I saw him last. So I kinda just shrugged it off when he turned up.”

Jazz frowned that meant for sure The De Fuego family murder and Aiden’s hit and run were definitely connected.

“He was one of my foster parents.” Cara added. “A real psycho. Susan saved me from him. It was before she became my foster mother.”

T.K nodded. “Yeah Susan was my councillor to help me get over my sister and mother’s death. It’s how I met Rocky before we started at the same school.”

“The bodies were burned.” Jazz stated. “Sounds like we got a two in one case here.”

Rocky looked at Cara.

“Are we going to scooby doo this guy or what?”

“Alex follows orders from his older half-brother William Bandera.” Cara remarked.

Jazz felt uncomfortable suddenly. She had heard stories of Alexander Kat and William Bandera they were immortals but they were not the nice kind. They were the break the rules kind. Immortal purists.

She had always thought A.C.K was a group an organization of immortal hunters. But now she was piecing it together.

“Okay drinks up gang.” Kimber smiled placing the drinks down.

 

Cara was looking at Jazz’s face her friend picked up her mango, kiwifruit and banana smoothie taking a sip from the straw.

“A.C.K was left at the crime scene Jean wrote it in her own blood.” Jazz explained. “Jamie told me about the case. The police thought it was a criminal group they come around every few years and the only trademark of the perp was the letters the vic left behind written in their own blood.”

“A.C.K isn’t a group its initials. Alex’s initials.” Cara remarked.

Donny blinked. “Did we just solve a multi-homicide case and hit and run in one?” He asked.

T.K looked at Cara. “Even though my dad cut Alex off. I’m sure he can get an address, Alex lives under the radar of normal people. But my dad can track anyone. My mother taught him how.”

Cara nodded. “So lets get Nancy Drew on this.”

“We have to tell my brother. He’s the cop. He’s on this case.” Jazz spoke up. “We’re going to order to go and I want you all to come to my place and we can show Jamie what we came up with.”

“Do you have something against going Nancy Drew on this?” Aiden asked.

“You’re still injured a family is dead and Alex has already killed half of T.K’s family. We take what we have to Jamie. Then we go Nancy Drew you scooby gang wannabe.” Jazz stated.

Kimber nodded. “I agree we definitely need to go to the police. But one that will listen and not mock us.”

Donny stood up. “Yeah can we order some real food though? I hate this vegan gluten free crap.” He shot Jazz a look before pushing the basket of wedges at her.

“Sorry if I happen to like their kumera and carrot fritter patties in my gluten free burger thank you very much.” Jazz remarked.

 

~*~*~

 

Laguz was watching Jamie talking to the female tattooist some more after all the statements were taken. He was comparing the notes.

“Thanks Sabine.”

“Sorry T.K had to take off but one of his friends was in a hit and run yesterday so he had to pop to Westlake juice bar. He’s the kid’s ride.” She explained.

Jamie looked at Laguz. “A hit and run yesterday.”

“Um yeah. The kids okay just a little disorientated. T.K said he was resuscitated on scene by a friend of his.” Sabine raised a brow before adjusting her glasses.

Laguz knew that look. “I think the world is getting a lil smaller don’t you?”

“Or the case just got bigger.” Jamie pulled out his phone.

 

Laguz recognized the signs of Jamie’s body language. His detective mind was ticking.

“The hit and run could have been them fleeing the scene.” Jamie stated. “A long shot but if we can get the direction of the vehicle and the make.” He added.

“We could put a bolo out on the vehicle.” Laguz finished.

Jamie turned round as the call was made. “Detective Carr here. There was a hit and run yesterday involving a korean teenager. Witnesses were Donnatello Braven and my sister. Can you bring up the file and send an attachment to my e-mail.”

Laguz sighed. “Guess we’re going to that juice bar. Here I was hoping for an adult drink not some pansy ass vegan bullshit.”

Jamie gave him a deadpan look.

“What? I happen to like my fries with all the unhealthy shit that clogs your arteries. No one lives forever right?” Laguz teased.

 

~*~*~

 

Jazz looked up as Jamie and Laguz came into the bar.

“Dude I called but your phone was engaged.” Jazz commented to her brother.

Jamie looked at her. “What is it?”

She turned the laptop screen round. “The van that hit Aiden.”

“There was blood on the side of the van.” Aiden spoke up. “It wasn’t mine.”

Jamie picked up the laptop and scrolled through the footage.

“It was coming back from the crime scene where the De Fuego and Paquet couple were killed.”

“A.C.K.” Cara piped up. “My ex foster father’s initials.”

Jazz tapped the screen and brought up a snapshot of the CCTV picture of Alexander Kat.

“Well fuck.” Jamie breathed and he looked at Jazz. “I need to take this to Saitou-san.”

Jazz nodded. “Go.”

Jamie motioned at Laguz. “I want you to watch Aiden tonight. He might try to come back and finish the job. Aiden I want you to go straight home!” He raced out of the juice bar.

 

Laguz looked at the teenagers.

“Damnit James, I have a date tonight.”

Jazz smiled at her brother’s partner.

“Hey I can cover for an hour or five if you want.”

Laguz looked at her. “Sorry not how it works kiddo.”

“My parents should be home tomorrow. So its fine. I can go home for the night. The police officer can bring his date over.” Aiden offered.

Jazz looked at Aiden. “Really?”

Laguz raised his brow. “I’m not bringing her back to your parents house for the night kid.”

“Fergus?” Jazz offered.

“He does owe me one.” Laguz mused then pointed at Jazz. “Stop putting idea in my head.”

“Why you seriously need to get laid. Your grumpy as fuck otherwise.” Jazz stated.

Laguz groaned. “Goddamn millennials.”

“Party at Aiden’s!” Rocky announced.

Aiden slapped him over the back of the head. “No way. My parents are home tomorrow.”

 

~*~*~

 

Jamie walked through the doors toward the familiar desk of Saito. The back of the chair was facing the door which he had entered. The aura of the room felt different, but there was nothing out of place.

“A.C.K... it’s Alex.”

Jamie raised a brow as the chair turned round and he saw the middle aged woman sitting there.

The blonde woman smiled at him. He hadn’t seen this woman in over a hundred years.

“Jamie.” She spoke her voice as smooth as silk like he remembered from all those years ago.

“Dulcie? What happened to Saito?”

“A family affair came up.” The woman tapped the tip of her cigarette on the end of the silver case.

Her perfectly straight hair immaculate stopping at her collarbone. Those blue eyes looking directly at him as she clicked her fingers lighting the end of the smoke.

“The immortal killer is Alex. What are we going to do about him?” He asked.

Dulcie nodded. “I will contact Saito and arrange a meeting with the board of immortals.”

 

Jamie looked at her taken aback. “Alex is your younger brother. Is that the best you can do? Call a meeting. He has to be stopped before the meeting.”

Jamie ran a hand through his hair.

“Because he might of killed again by then. Which will bring the hunters down on us.”

Dulcie let out a breath. “Since the situation at Salem, we have to remain in the shadows. Those witches might of come out into the new age. But we are not like them. Scientists are who we need to fear if we are discovered.” She stated. “Do you want them strapping your precious little sister down on the table and drawing blood, performing all those human barbaric tests on her.” She shook her head. “We go by the book, if you can get him legally held by human standards until the council meeting then feel free too. But he is not to be exposed as an immortal or that will expose us all.”

Jamie let out a breath of defeat. “Fine. We have enough evidence to prosecute him for a hit and run at least.” He placed his police cap back on.

“Remember the training I did with you after the trails. What I taught you, Cara and Jazz while you three were on the run. Use that to apprehend him. But no more. No magic no De Fuego fire.”

Jamie walked to the door. “Understood Dulcie. Keep me informed of when you have your meeting. So I can bring the bastard in.”

“Expect the usual form of contact.”

Jamie walked out of the room shutting the door.

 

He looked back at the door seeing the flash of light. The portal closed to Saitou’s office. Jamie found himself back in the precinct.

Fergus was walking to the door. “Hey Laguz has a date with that cute forensics woman. So going to cover him. The kids are staying at Aiden’s place.” He handed Jamie a piece of paper. “This is the address.”

“Thanks Fergus. Keep my sister safe.”

“Of course.”

Jamie watched as Fergus left the precinct. He turned to his desk then down at the files and photos in his hand. He walked into his office to bring the right amount of evidence to the judge for a warrant to arrest Alex on the hit and run charge. Hopefully since the kids had done the grunt work it hopefully wouldn’t take him longer than an hour... He hoped.

 

~*~*~

 

Aiden motioned round the lounge. “Sit make yourselves comfortable.”

But it was only Rocky who flopped into the couch.

Of course Rocky had been over a few times so Aiden’s house was familiar to him. But he saw the rest of the group looking round the house like tourists.

“Yo dude you have a spiral staircase that musta been a bitch to get the furniture up.” Donny stated.

Aiden shrugged. “No we have an elevator for that. It is a three story split level house my parent renovated.” He explained.

T.K motioned. “Why do you have a fountain in your lounge?”

“Because my parents are in real estate. In winter it turns into an open fire place.” Aiden replied.

Kimber looked at him then looked up the fountain seeing it went all the way up.

“The pump is on the third floor we remove it in winter and place the guards up so it turn into a chimney and heats the entire house.” Aiden looked at them feeling awkward.

Rocky was already making himself at home with the T.V remote flicking on the MMA channel.

“Can I get anyone anything to drink?” Aiden offered.

“Beer!” Rocky beamed.

“I second that.” T.K piped up.

“Yeah hook a brother up will ya?” Donny added.

Aiden saw Kimber, Cara and Jazz share a glance.

“Soda is fine with us.” Cara smiled at him. “We need someone sober overnight.”

“Pssssh sober. You girls are no fun.” Rocky scoffed.

Kimber raised a brow at Rocky. “Seriously Rocky. Some of us are responsible teenagers.”

Aiden smiled. “Good to know. I’ll go make up some snacks.”

“Snacks?!” Rocky jumped up. “Do you have some of those Korean cookies your mom stocks up on they’re awesome.” He followed Aiden into the kitchen.

“He should be Scooby not me.” Donny called out after them.

 

T.K waited till the two were in the kitchen before he spoke up.

“Responsible teenagers?” He looked at Kimber. “No one in this room is actually a mortal teenager anymore.”

Kimber blinked. “T.K.” She hissed.

T.K grinned. “Kimber meet my ex Jazz, as in _Jazz_.” He motioned.

Kimber turned to Jazz. “Wait thee Jazz the one you dated two hundred years ago?”

Jazz waved. “Yep. Though mortally we only looked like five to seven years old.”

“It only took you three hundred years to get your first kiss.” Cara teased.

Jazz threw a pen at her friend.” Mouth to mouth is not a kiss.”

Donny laughed. “Then what is a kiss if it isn’t mouth to mouth? Mouth to coc-”

A pillow flew across the room slamming Donny on the face.

T.K motioned to Cara and then Donny. “Kimber this is my cousin Cara and my old friend Donny. We’re all immortals here. So a beer won’t kill us Kim.”

Cara motioned at Kimber. “Wait you’re an immortal too?”

Jazz looked at Donny. “Well this is going to get interesting. It’ll bring the hunters down on us like a ton of bricks now.”

 

T.K looked at Kimber. “Probably. Kimmy here is a new immortal she’s only in her early fourties.”

“Dude.” Jazz stated. “You T.K you jumped on the pedo train.”

T.K shot her a look. “Anyway I befriended Rocky when I saw his mom grab him from school. It was after the whole Alex ordeal and dad sent me to her for counselling. Originally it was to protect me and dad from Eric De Fuego. But then I realized Rocky doesn’t even know he’s immortal. So ended up just being a good friendship. He’s still a kid. But I’ll help him through it. I promised Susan that when the thing happens.”

Cara slipped up to Donny sitting on his lap. “What about Aiden? Is he an immortal?”

T.K shrugged. “He survived that hit and run but normal mortals can survive hit and runs. So I don’t know.”

Cara looked at Jazz and then tapped Donny on the head.

“Donny did a Sean on him so he might end up being an immortal now.” Cara explained.

T.K raised a brow. “You healed him?”

“His lower rib was sticking out. I just fixed it and removed the blood from his clothes.” Donny replied. “Can that turn him immortal?”

T.K shook his head. “No only reviving him from the dead. From what my dad explained. Dead as in like stake through the heart full body impalement kind.”

 

Cara watched as Kimber slipped onto T.K’s lap.

“So how do we find out if Aiden is an immortal?” She asked. “Without going all medieval immortal witch trials on him.”

T.K looked at Donny. “Get Sean to examine him.”

Donny nodded. “I think I can get dad to do that. But if he is. Then what we break the news to him and Rocky at the same time?”

Cara looked at T.K. “Better to tell them at the same time so they have that support of each other.”

“Can I ship that and make it cannon?” Jazz asked.

Cara gave her a look. “On so NOW you jump on the yaoi train?”

“Rocky is far from gay.” Kimber laughed.

“You and your damn yaoi.” Cara shot her friend a look. “You weeb.”

 

Aiden walked in carrying the drinks on a tray while Rocky carried in the tray full of the snack foods.

“Who’s a weeb?” Rocky asked.

Cara pointed at Jazz before her friend slapped her on the arm from where she sat.

“Hey I’m three parts Asian. Shut your mouth. I got more Asian in me than you.” Jazz snarked.

Aiden laughed. “Guess we’re the same then. My mom is half Korean half American.

“Dude no way that was my dad. He was half American too.”

“I bet you all, half American Indian get off my lawn.” Cara joked.

Rocky laughed. “I can picture you with a hundred cats sitting on a rocking chair with a shotgun on your lap saying that too.”

 

Aiden raised a brow at Rocky shaking his head.

“Me and Cara share the half Japanese.” T.K smiled shaking his head at Cara.

Cara nodded her head. “Yeah so you are all weebs. We have a right to call you weebs because we lived in Japan.” She pointed at them. How many of you have lived outside of America huh?”

Donny raised his hand. “Does Africa count? My dad did relief work there with my mom”

Aiden looked at T.K. “Wait you and Cara?”

Kimber nodded. “I know T.K just told me. Cara is his cousin. So they have part American? Japanese and American Indian.”

“My dad is only a quarter American Indian so he looks more American though.” T.K stated.

 

Aiden looked at Rocky. Rocky looked at T.K. he knew they were both on the same mental train of thought. If T.K and Cara were related. Then why didn’t T.K’s dad take her in?

“Wait why is she with us then?” Rocky asked it verbally though.

T.K looked at Cara. “Its just me and dad and he works alot. It makes a dysfunctional home life, we tried but we couldn’t win any of the court battles. Hasn’t stopped dad trying though.”

 

Rocky looked at Cara. “Man that sucks. If you let my mom know I’m sure she could help out in getting back to proper family.”

Cara smiled. “And leave Susan alone to deal with you. I may want to go back to family. But that is just cruel. Your poor mother Rocky. She needs help with _alllllll_ her children, foster an biological.”

Aiden laughed. Rocky shot him a look.

“Seriously?” Rocky remarked.

“She’s got a point. You are a handful.” Aiden confessed.

 

Kimber chuckled moving from T.K’s lap to grab a soda before handing T.K his beer.

T.K nodded. “We can barely control you at school.”

“I am not that bad you guys. Quit being assholes.” Rocky huffed.

Cara moved from Donny’s lap to look out the window at the squad car outside.

“I bet Fergus is really bored out there. Should we take him something to drink and eat?”

Kimber smiled grabbing some of the snacks and a soda.

“I’ll go.”

 

~*~*~

 


	5. 04

**Chapter Four**

 

Laguz saw Eliana sitting at the table and he walked up to her. Mercutio was behind the bar going over a check list. The African American drag queen looked amazing as always. Mercutio could give Ru Paul a lesson in looking fabulous twenty-four seven.

Eliana turned to look at him. “I already put an order in for you with Mercutio.”

“Cheers luv.” Laguz sat down next to her before nodding his head to the booth in the corner. “Bring back up just in case?”

Eliana smiled. “Sabine, Hope, Wanda and I go way back. We’re on the same con circuit.”

“Same con circuit?” Laguz was wondering if it was what he thought it was.

“Supernatural, horror, spiritual, serial killer cons. We met there.” Eliana explained.

 

Laguz looked to the other woman with them. “I met Sabine. Hope and Wanda are?”

“Hope Fairweather history teacher at Westlake. Wanda Westlake owns the juice bar.”

Laguz looked at Wanda remembering her at the juice bar earlier with the teenagers. She was taking orders at the time.

“Wait Westlake like-?” Laguz began.

“The suburb. Yeah exactly. Her family owned the entire Westlake area. They made their fortune creating Westlake capitalizing on being near the lake. She knows people who can make people disappear. You could talk to her. It might help you in your case.” Eliana offered.

 

Laguz couldn’t help but stare. “I read the history of the Westlake family. She looks exactly like old man Rufus Westlake’s daughter. I was sure they said she was the only child, never married. No kids.”

Eliana smiled at him cryptically. “Obviously she had at least one because Wanda is sitting right there. I can introduce you.”

“I came here for a drink with you luv. I don’t mind your bodyguards. So long as they give us space.”

Truth was Laguz did want to meet Wanda she was the spitting image of her ancestor who took over the Westlake colonies after Rufus died in a tragic fire. The fact she was obviously named after said ancestor. But he had to pay Eliana attention. She was who he came here to see. That and to get her official finding in the Paquet De Fuego case.

 

~*~*~

 

Jamie walked into the bar Laguz said he was coming here on a date or drinks with Eliana. He saw them at the table talking. He decided to leave them for a bit, walking up to bar he smiled at Mercutio.

“Darling you’re looking exhausted. You need the usual?” Mercutio asked.

Jamie nodded. “Yeah two days on the Paquet and De Fuego murders. I am beat trying to get information on them.”

“I heard such a tragedy. Kerrie was a regular here. He picked up a few of my clients here.”

Jamie nodded and saw Mercutio slide him the beer.

“Any one going by the name of Alexander Kat come through?” He slid T.K’s sketch on to the bar.

Mercutio looked at the picture. “Oh that blonde honey. Yeah he comes in with his cousin William about once in a while. They take the booth in the corner where Eliana’s friends are sitting. That William is one fine looking piece of sugar.”

Jamie wrote the name down on a pad. “Thanks.” He looked round the bar. It was starting to become a bit packed on the upper levels.

Jamie took a sip of his beer. “Is Kay on tonight?”

Mercutio smiled. “Sure I’ll just go swap with her I need to do an inventory count outback and check on the kitchen.”

Jamie watched the drag queen head out back. He downed his beer. If Dulcie was filling in for Saitou then perhaps he could talk to the other woman on the council to see if she could get a word to Saitou that the board needed to be summoned. Since it seemed immortals were killing other immortals. It was a definite taboo among their kind.

 

Jamie saw Kay come in from out back. She was wearing a slimming black sparkly black woman’s tank with a pencil skirt her brunette hair coming down to her collar bone in voluptuous waves.

Kay smiled at him.

“Jamie!” She smiled happily.

“Hey Kay. You busy?”

“Just doing the normal. Killing time working in a mortal bar. It pays the rent.” Kay replied.

Jamie smiled. The woman was as old as he was in immortal standards. She had taken him, Jazz in for a bit after his wife’s death. It was easy to fool the mortals. Especially since the woman had down syndrome. It looked like to the outsiders that he was her caretaker when it was the other way around.

Immortals like the rest of humanity had such a diverse group, from different cultures to different medical conditions.

Kay was the best of the best of the immortals. A pure heart and a sixth sense with the ability to read people’s emotions.

“Can I ask a favour?” Jamie asked.

Kay smirked. “You want me to sway the council for a meeting don’t you?”

“We got immortals killing other immortals. He used the De Fuego fire to kill a De Fuego family member her husband and her children.” Jamie stated.

Kay looked at the picture of Alex and she nodded her head slowly.

 

 Jamie could see Kay looked sad by seeing his image.

“Alex. That poor soul is truly tormented.” Kay looked at Jamie. “Alex was my husband a good hundred years ago. But that damn asshole of a cousin of his. He forced us to get a divorce just before Hitler. William that bastard drives everything Alex does.”

Jamie looked at Kay surprised. He had known Kay was married a long time ago. But he had not expected this twist.

Kay pulled a silver chain out the long chain a two rings hanging on it.

“Alex gave me his ring and said once William was gone he would come back for me.”

“Oh Kay.” Jamie looked at her sympathetically.

Kay held up her hand. “Alex was a good man once. But this. Killing a family. He’s not the man I married.” She gave him a stern look. “No sympathy. Killing our kind is breaking a serious immortal code. We are nearly extinct as it is. Unless new immortal blood arrives soon we’ll all be dead in the next two hundred years.”

 

Jamie frowned. Two hundred years to an immortal could feel like anything like five to twenty years for their kind. It wasn’t long at all.

“So you know William. What happened?”

“Hitler’s idea of perfection got to William. Obviously I wasn’t Arian enough for his family.”

Jamie looked at Kay. “Does that mean he’s going out on a racial attack on immortals?”

“Kerrie was French American and his wife Spanish so I’d say so. You need to let Sean and Ayesha know. They’re the next in the line of holding immortal power. They are our healers.” Kay explained.

Jamie nodded his head and he lent over the bar kissing Kay on the cheek.

“Thank you Kay. I’ll go see them now. Can you call me when the council has been summoned?” Jamie grabbed the sketch.

“Sure thing. You be careful out there because you and Jazz are on that list too.” Kay stated.

“I promise.” Jamie waved at her before taking off out of the bar.

 

~*~*~

 

Laguz watched as Jamie took off out of the bar and he looked at Eliana. He then glanced to the barwoman. It was only Kay, did Kay have something on the case that made Jamie take off like a bat out of hell?

“What was that all about?” Eliana asked.

Laguz shook his head. “I’m guessing it’s the case?”

“Really? Aren’t you two off duty?” Eliana asked pushing her bangs from her face.

Laguz smiled at her reaching across the table to run his fingers through her hair. His fingertips running through the blue to green colored strands.

She smiled slyly at him. “Shouldn’t you follow him?”

Laguz lent closer to her. “Unlike him I understand the words ‘off duty’.”

Lips met his, and he was lost in the soft taste of her mouth. The sweet taste of alcohol lingering on the lips coated with the frosty blue lipstick she wore.

Laguz was lost in the moment and he didn’t care. Let Jamie work, he would catch up with the workaholic later.

 

Kay watched the two with amusement. She looked over seeing Wanda approaching the bar with the empty glasses from the booth.

“Seems your mortal friend has found an interesting one.” Kay commented.

Wanda laughed. “Yeah. I give her about two minutes before her backup will no longer be required.”

She tapped the glasses chuckling.

“So you’ll be wanting refill then?” Kay grinned.

“Add it to my tab if you will.” Wanda smiled at her.

Kay nodded. “I’m on it.”

 

Wanda turned round and looked at her watch. She saw Eliana and the blonde in the trenchcoat walking out of the bar.

“A minute and a half. I was close.” Wanda commented.

She saw Hope and Sabine walk up to the bar.

“Well what now then?” Sabine asked.

“Be glad one of us is getting laid?” Hope asked. “Do you know how hard it is to pick up hot chicks in a bar when you mention that you have kids.” Hope stated.

“They’re not your real kids.” Sabine pointed out.

“Yeah she gets to give them back at the end of the school day. That would be my favourite time. Giving them back to their parents.” Wanda stated.

Kay started laughing. “One would think you really are an old crone.”

Wanda gave Kay a look as the woman placed the drinks on the bar.

 

~*~*~

 

Rocky opened the door and blinked seeing the two adults standing there. They looked fresh off a hospital shift and he raised a brow.

“Um can I help you?” Rocky asked them wearily.

The woman smiled. “My name is Ayesha Braven and this is my husband Sean.”

“Ooooh come on in. Donny said he called you two. So can you check on Aiden see if his time is up so he can actually sleep without supervision?” Rocky stepped aside.

The two walked into the house and Ayesha raised a brow at the decor.

“Somebody has too much money they know what to do with.”

“Shhh be nice honey.” Sean smiled at Rocky.

Rocky laughed. “Yeah this ain’t my house. But I pretty much live here.”

 

Cara jumped up happily seeing Sean and Ayesha. “Sean! Ayesha! Long time.”

Ayesha opened up her arms. “It has been too long darling. Come here let me look at you.”

Cara ran up to her and she was pulled into a hug.

“Seriously who don’t you guys know?” Rocky raised a brow.

Cara smiled happily as Ayesha hugged her. She saw Sean walking up to Aiden.

“Aiden is it? I’m doctor Braven, I heard my son saved your life.” Sean smiled.

Aiden nodded his head. “Yeah both him and Jazz.”

Sean motioned to the house. “I’d like to do a check up. Make sure you have a clean bill of health. Is there anywhere I can do a quick check up?”

“Um the spare room on the other side of the fountain.” Aiden replied.

Cara saw Ayesha raise a brow at the fountain.

“What type of people need a damn fountain in their living room?” Ayesha asked.

Cara laughed. “Auntie your sass is showing.”

 

Jazz smirked. She watched as Sean and Aiden walked into the spare room.

“Just damn Donny your family are doctors. That’s gotta be something to live up to.” Rocky spoke up shaking his head impressed. “One doctor sure. But two?”

“Sean works in the E.R and I work the wards. Long hours. But it gives Donny here a bit of freedom. So long as he ain’t on the streets peddling coke.” Ayesha replied.

“Rocky can you get Ayesha a drink please?” Cara asked.

“Yeah sure.” Rocky walked out into the kitchen.

Ayesha sat down next to Donny. “So it’ll take only few spot tests to see if your friend is an immortal.”

“Thanks ma.” Donny looked at her. “What happens if he is?”

“We find out who his parents are.” Ayesha replied.

 

Jazz motioned round the room. “There isn’t a single family picture here.”

“But there might be in their rooms. Is Jazz staying the night?” Ayesha asked.

Jazz nodded. “Me and Rocky. You’re gunna get me to get copies of the family pictures aren’t you?”

“Damn straight and send them to my phone and we will find out who they are.” Ayesha stated. “I can understand Susan’s silence. She never has a moment alone with her two. But its just Aiden and his parents, so they should have told him by now.”

“Well that accident and Donny healing him could of for sure brought on the thing.” T.K added.

Jazz saw Cara nod in agreement. “She has a point. That had to be hella traumatic for Aiden.”

 

Rocky walked into the room looking at them. He handed Ayesha the small bottle of juice.

“Sweetie can you tell me if Aiden was suffering any after effects of the accident?” Ayesha asked.

Rocky nodded. “Yeah, he was telling me he swore he saw his rib sticking out. He thought there was blood everywhere but there wasn’t there was only the hairline fracture that showed up in the x-ray, nothing else.”

Ayesha nodded her head and looked at Donny and Jazz.

“There was blood on the scene. Alot of it. I panicked to be honest. But he only had a bit of blood on the back of his head. We think it was from the van. Aiden was sure he saw blood coming from the van. So maybe that was it. I have no clue though. Its just weird.” Rocky shrugged.

 

Cara looked up seeing Sean and Aiden return from the room. Sean’s eyes met her and he nodded his head in confirmation.

Aiden was an immortal. She swallowed lightly looking at Jazz.

“He has a clean bill of health. Just to lay off anything to strenuous or active for a week. But after that everything should be healed up.” Sean explained.

“That’s a relief.” Rocky stated.

“Well sweetie we should take Donny and head on out. I got the house keeper to put on a pot roast for us for dinner.” Ayesha stood up.

Cara saw Rocky ready to open his mouth and she slapped a hand over it knowing he was going to put his foot in it if he made a comment of them having a house keeper.

“Remember lots of liquids and rest up. I do advise you have someone with you until your parents get back. I can pop by then and sit down and have a chat to them.” Sean gave Aiden a pat on the shoulder.

Aiden nodded his head. “Sounds like a plan. Thank you again.”

Cara watched in amusement as Donny snatched up his beer.

“Thanks for the beer Aiden!” He took off outside.

“Beer. Na-uh. Donnatello Jerome Braven, what are you doing drinking? You know what I told you about the effects of Alcohol young man.” Ayesha stalked off outside ready to chase down her son.

Sean just gave a nervous laugh.

“Well call me when your parents get in.” He shook his head walking out.

 

Cara uncovered Rocky’s mouth and he shot her a look.

“Why’d you do that?”

“Because you don’t think before you speak.” Aiden replied matter-of-factly. “And commenting that they have a house keeper, just after they came all this way to make sure I was medically in the clear… for free.” He added shooting Rocky a look.

Rocky let out a “pfft” of disapproval. “I wasn’t going to be racist or anything, but they comment on you having a fountain in your lounge and they have a house keeper I don’t see how it’s any different.”

“Do not get on Ayesha’s bad side.” T.K spoke up. “That woman is fucken scary.”

Jazz nodded her head quickly in encouragement.

“That woman will whirlwind down your throat and out your ass before you know what hit you.” Jazz stated.

Rocky’s brow quirked and he looked at Cara, T.K and Jazz.

“Seriously?”

“She’s got enough sass and education to give you the burn of a lifetime.” Cara added.

Aiden shrugged. “Well I offered to pay Sean for the check-up but he refused. So I am just grateful Donny called them.” He looked at the group. “But didn’t you come here for a reason.”

“To solve a crime.” Cara rubbed her hands together.

Jazz groaned. “We’re seriously doing this are we? I don’t wanna be Scooby gang 2.0.”

“You wanna Riverdale this instead? Because I’ll happily be Veronica and you can be Betty.” Cara offered.

Rocky grinned. “I offer myself up as Archie tribute!”

Aiden gave him a flat eyed look. “You’re hopeless you know that?”

“You’re my Jughead forever and always man.” Rocky placed a hand over his heart.

T.K raised a brow. “Right. Trash T.V dramas aside. What is the plan?”

 

~*~*~

 

Jamie sat in his car looking at the photo Jazz grabbed from CCTV. His thoughts went to Kay despite everything she pursued living in this world. She said she would contact the others on the immortal board. But still he had to try at least make contact with another member see if he could sway the matter with Alex.

It was a known immortal fact for those old enough that Tobias and William butted heads after their mixed views on world war two.

Sitting in the car outside Tobias’s work he waited.

Jamie had the windows down to let the humid night air flow through the car. Windows up he probably would have suffocated. If he could even suffocate.

He felt the knock rapping on the boot of his car and Jamie looked out the open window.

“Jay.” Tobias grinned.

Jamie held up the six pack.

“Can I bribe you for a moment?” Jamie asked the older immortal.

Despite Tobias having a few hundred years on him he didn’t look any if much older than Jamie was. Minus the shadow of stubble. He looked overworked.

“I got the phone call from Kay.” Tobias stated. “The usual place? I’ll follow you in my car.”

“Wanda’s?” Jamie stated.

“Works for me.” Tobias slapped the roof of Jamie’s car before heading toward his Ute.

 

~*~*~

 

Despite owning the juice bar and gym, Wanda’s house by Westlake over looking the lake was a regular hang out for the immortals. It was a cottage by the lake open to the older immortals. Namely the board and their closest companions.

The view from the cottage was one of those picturesque places that was postcard worthy with the words ‘wish you were here’ stamped all over it.

 

Arriving at the lakehouse, the view at night meant you could see over the lake to the lights of Beausford on the other side.

Jamie looked to Tobias as he got out of his Ute. Walking up to where Jamie was Tobias grinned as Jamie held up the beer.

Taking the beverage Tobias tapped it against Jamie’s own.

“Been a while Jay.” Tobias commented.

“Yeah sorry you know how life gets.”

Tobias popped the cap off the beer before taking a quick drink.

Jamie lent against the car.

“Then you know why I’m here.”

Tobias grinned. “Will? Yeah, we shoulda got him at Nuremberg. But that bastard is slippery as fuck.”

“If me and Jazz weren’t having on the run issues.” Jamie began.

Tobias held up his hand waving it off.

“We coulda got rid of him then, perhaps. Kay _might_ have got her man back. Now Will’s gone and got Kat doing all his dirty work.” Tobias stated the obvious.

So it was official. The board couldn’t touch William if Alex was the accused. William would carry on and slip through the cracks again.

“So what can you guys do?”

Tobias let out a breath.

“We can only punish Kat. You know this. The man isn’t bad though. Just easily influenced by his cousin. Dulcie won’t do shit either against Kat either.”

It was known that Dulcie was Alex’s older half-sister. She was super protective of him. It almost made him immune to the sway of the board. Not unless there was hard physical proof, she would defend him till the end.

“Saitou picked a shit time to head back Japan.” Tobias sighed.

 

Jamie raised a brow. “Wait head back to Japan. Is it family issues or something else?”

“Cara. Not the Cara here but her namesake. Your dead wife. Someone’s gone and dug up her grave.” Tobias gave him a sympathetic look.

“Saitou was her uncle so direct family has been called in. But because she’s been dead so long they can’t call her husband from over three hundred years ago. Saitou though can pull off being a great grand-nephew. But you my good man look as gaijin as I am we couldn’t deal to that fiasco.” He explained. “Japanese immortals have a way with dealing with this.” He added.

Jamie looked at his beer. Cara had been something special in his life. To remember the flames of fire that took the woman he loved away. It still haunted him to this day.

“What were they looking for?” Jamie asked.

Part of him didn’t want to know. But the police officer side deemed that it might be case related.

“What’s the word the Taoist’s call the soul?”

Jamie turned to look at Tobias before answering his question.

“Hun and Po theories of the soul and afterlife.” Jamie replied.

Tobias clicked his fingers pointing at him with a finger still holding his beer in the hand.

“Exactly Po. Saitou told me they believe the thieves were other immortals. Po stealing sonnabitches man. Nothing on the corpse was taken. But the caretaker although immortal Japanese born, his parents were Taoists. They said after divination over the open grave that the Po was gone.”

Jamie frowned. “Someone wanted Cara’s Po?”

Tobias nodded. “Yeah obviously the Hun part of the soul gone reincarnated onto the next life or crossed over. It’s not accessible on this plain of existence, well maybe by one person, but she wouldn’t do that shit. It doesn’t matter really the Po would still remember everything it would be easier to get to.”

Tobias wasn’t one for theological discussions on the soul. The man was more like a Dean Winchester to his Sam than anything. It didn’t mean he didn’t know a thing or two. After all he had been around since the crusades.

“Cara was Dia and Taylor’s best student. Face it she was more bookworm than you’ll ever be.”

 

Jamie was taking it in. An immortal soul stealing thief wanted his wife’s knowledge. Things she learnt from his parents. He was still alive, so it had to be one of the higher up lessons that Jamie never mastered but Cara did. He would have to find his mother’s journal, or his father’s and compare to what he remembered learning or what he remembered Cara learnt.

“Could it be William?” Jamie asked.

Tobias shrugged. “We don’t know. But we can only address the matter when Saitou gets back. Word is from his oldest kid is that the grave was broken into like last month.”

Jamie was still shocked though. Someone would dare go after his wife after this long after she had endured so much in her life. She had only really gotten used to being an immortal and helping him raise Jazz while they were on the run, then she was burned alive in front of him.

“But because the grave location it is so remote, a quick search on site no one would notice if it was robbed. So if Will went after your wife’s corporeal self, then Jean turns up dead burned like your wife. I say after she’s buried if her grave _isn’t_ attacked, opened or they go after her in the morgue, then it’s a once off. If it isn’t, then something in life these girls wouldn’t give up he’s forcing them to in death.” Tobias explained. “Heaven forbid being that guy when you catch up with him though.”

 

Jamie looked up at the night sky. Tobias had a point, when he caught this soul stealing asshole, there would be hell to pay for going after his dead wife.

“Do you think reincarnation exists for people like us?” Jamie asked taking in the view of twinkling stars above them.

Part of him wanted to believe he would see his parents again. Even in the next life or hopefully maybe their reincarnated souls in this life.

“Better not. Because when I’m done. I just want sleep man. Don’t even try and bring me back. I’m too old to go through all this shit again.” Tobias laughed.

Jamie looked at Tobias as he finished his beer. He handed him another one before opening his second one as well.

“As for your request we can’t call a meeting until Saitou is back. You got evidence on Kat for the hit and run, go with that. Will, he won’t want to get his own hands dirty. The man’s a chicken shit like that.” Tobias opened his second beer before taking another sip.

Jamie nodded his head slowly. “So buy time. I think I got enough to at least place Alex at the murder scene and the hit and run. So it will work.”

“Have someone close to Kerrie and Jean’s bodies. Their union although breaking old law with the grouches before me. Their union was a just union for this immortal board. Kerrie’s a new immortal. He married into immortality sure. But unknown to most his soul was literally brought back from hell. It granted him immortality according to Taoist beliefs anyway. He fought demons, rid his body of any and all of them. Therefore he obtained immortality.”

Jamie flipped out his phone.

“If someone is stealing the Po of knowledgeable immortals. The direct line to De Fuego fire and a man with experience in hell and dealing with demons. That means someone is aiming to be high up on immortal food chain list.” Tobias added.

Jamie sent a text to Fergus asking him to locate a guard to watch the bodies.

“Okay got Fergus on it he’ll find an immortal police officer to guard them.

Tobias nodded. “I know of the witch who brought Kerrie back. She’s like Kerrie. A new immortal. Names Jira. She’s living in Japan. Stayed there after her mother died. She’s a good friend of Belle’s two are inseparable despite the ocean. I can get Belle to touch base with her. Bring her into the country. Only if Saitou confirms Cara’s Po is gone and if someone makes a move on Kerrie and Jean’s bodies.”

 

Jamie was thankful for Tobias’s help. Despite the rough well lived exterior of his body. He was still a good friend. Like an older brother and protector. It was just a shame they only met up when shit hit the fan so to speak. But this time round he promised if this got physical and dangerous Tobias would be the first he would call. He was his immortal partner through out the past three hundred plus years that Jamie had walked the earth.

“All that combined knowledge stolen from the ages. What the hell are they planning?” Jamie asked.

“Nothing good for us. I can tell you that.” Tobias replied.

“If you can get Mabelle to contact Jira get her to pass on a phone number or something. That would be helpful.”

“Now that is currently within my power.” Tobias grinned.

 

~*~*~

 

Jazz was walking through Aiden’s room. After everything Kimber managed to persuade everyone to see what Jamie did before they went ‘Riverdale’ on Alexander.

She had her phone out and snapped a photo of one of Aiden’s family photos. He was probably only seven in the photo wearing a school uniform standing outside a beach property with his parents. She sent it to Ayesha before closing the camera app and slipping her phone away.

She turned round looking at Cara who was doing the same on the other side of the room.

“His father looks like Taylor.” Cara mused.

Jazz felt herself turn to the other photo.

“It’s weird right?” Jazz asked. “Dad was an only child I think. I can’t remember him mentioning a brother.”

Cara set the photo down. “I didn’t know my namesake. But Jamie said I looked like her when we met, if you remember that? Sometimes I feel it was the only reason he took me in. She was my cousin, T.K’s sister. All this knowledge, all that power and stupidly perfect to my imperfection. Why they named me after her while she was still alive I’ll never know.” She sighed.

“But he knows you’re not her. He watched her die.” Jazz pointed out. “Good question to ask John when he swings by to grab T.K. Because dude is sooo plastered right now.”

“Yeah well I hate her just so you know. I barely know her and I hate her so much.” Cara huffed.

Jazz saw Cara look at her. “To be honest. I only just remember her like my parents I’ve known you and Jamie longer.”

 

Jazz walked up to her best friend and hugged her.

Cara accepted the hug. “Why’d she have to be so perfect? Why’d I have to be named after her? Why can’t I just be me and not her?”

 

Jazz looked over as the door opened, she saw Kimber smile at them.

“Hey John is here. I’m going to take T.K’s car home with me and drop it off at his tomorrow.” She shook her head. “Rocky is pretty drunk too.”

Jazz saw Cara roll her eyes. “I’ll go call Susan, get her to come and get us, because I don’t know how Aiden’s parents will react if they come home to find Rocky drunk most their beer and is comatose on the floor. Doesn’t look like a responsible friend if you ask me.”

Kimber waved her hand. “No way I can drop you and Rocky home.”

Cara looked at Jazz before shrugging. The two girls left Aiden’s room and headed down the stairs.

Jazz saw John, he was already in the lounge helping his drunk son up off the ground.

“I’m getting to old to keep doing this you know?” John was talking to T.K.

The immortal teenager tried to wave him off.

“Dad I’m fine!” T.K was insisting.

Cara let out a breath. She walked up to the other side of T.K and slid his arm round her neck.

“Rocky c’mon we’re gunna take you home too. Kimber offered to drop us off. Can’t have you like this when Aiden’s parent’s get home.”

 

Aiden blinked and he looked at Jazz. “Are you going too?” He asked.

She shook her head. “No, I told Jamie I was saying, and he’s out doing cop things, I’ll just be returning to an empty house.”

Aiden looked at her. “You don’t have to stay you know.”

“I think it’s better neither of us is alone right now, given what we know.” Jazz pointed out.

Aiden looked at T.K’s father it was the first time he was meeting the man. It just wasn’t how he pictured the meeting would go.

“I’m terribly sorry about this.” Aiden apologized to the man.

John paused and smiled. He had an aged face of a man in his mid-thirties, looking like someone much younger than the forty odd that T.K told Aiden and Rocky his father was. He had just hinted of a few grey hairs in his lumberjack style beard but not a single grey hair on his head.

John wore a simple dark blue and white plaid shirt over a black shirt and jeans, biker boots. It was hard to depict what John actually did for a job given how he looked. Like a regular hunter who rolled off the set of Supernatural or something.

“It’s fine. Thomas here.” He shook his drunken son. “He will walk it off tomorrow. Won’t you boy? Because you have work in the morning.”

“Nnnnngh.” T.K groaned and John just laughed shaking his head. “Shit. I got a back tattoo to do too.”

John gave T.K a patronizing pat on the head.

“I’ve seen him far worse than this. Just glad it was done within the safety of indoors round friends instead of out there on the street like he used to do.” John looked at Aiden. “Will you and Jazz be okay here by yourselves?” He asked.

 

Aiden blinked and nodded. “We have a police car outside keeping an eye on us.”

John looked to Kimber who was helping Rocky to the front door.

“Will you be okay with taking Cara and Rocky home? I can drop them off.” John offered.

“And risk T.K ruining the interior of your mustang. It’s fine John. I can handle a simple drop off. I’ll also drop the car back to T.K in the morning before he’s due for work.”

Aiden watched as Kimber got Rocky out the front door.

“She’s a bit super perfect for T.K isn’t she?” Jazz remarked.

Aiden blinked looking at Jazz. He wondered if it was jealousy, but the whole Jazz and T.K being childhood ex’s wasn’t really a thing that they took seriously.

Aiden saw Cara look at John. “Before we go I know it’s not the right time to ask. But why was I named after your daughter?”

Aiden stopped, he felt Jazz squeeze him by the arm before she shook her head.

“Cara was the only one there when your mother gave birth to you. She saved your life. That was it.” John looked at Jazz.

“Um me and Aiden will be like over there.” Jazz remarked pulling Aiden away from them towards the kitchen.

Aiden turned to Jazz. “Cara was named after T.K’s dead sister?”

Jazz nodded her head. “It’s a sore spot for her. Cara as in T.K’s sister, married my brother.”

Aiden watched as John and Cara got T.K out the door. He saw Cara lift her hand and wave bye before they shut the front door after them.

“Wait… what?” Aiden looked to where Jazz was holding his arm.

“John just told his niece her cousin helped give birth to her, hence the weird namesake. Cara this Cara is my best friend, I barely remember Cara my brother’s wife. I was probably like four or five when she died. I don’t actually know. But she was murdered, burned alive in front of Jamie, while he was restrained and forced to watch by masked men. The death of Cara is what drove Jamie to go into law enforcement.”

 

Aiden looked at Jazz. He had seen Jamie for the first time earlier. Her brother did not look that old, the youngest one could legally get married depending on the country was sixteen with parent’s consent. If that was the case Jamie would have to had been eleven years at the least older than Jazz. He barely looked twenty-four.

“How much older than you is he. Your brother I mean?” Aiden asked.

“I think thirteen to sixteen.” Jazz mused thinking on it.

Aiden shook his head. “He’s not thirty. There’s no way.”

“Curse or gift from my mother. She had this crazy ability of looking younger than she was too.” Jazz tapped Aiden on the cheek. “Or we’re just all secretly immortal.”

Aiden let out a dry laugh. “Okay yeah sure. So your family is like highlander?”

Jazz motioned at him. “Except being immortal in highlander meant you were shooting blanks or infertile. I watched the shit out of that series as a kid.”

Aiden looked at Jazz. “I don’t get you. I really don’t. But if it wasn’t for you or Donny I wouldn’t be here today.”

“Somehow I think, you woulda pulled through fine. You have a strong spirit.” Jazz remarked.

 

Aiden saw her look towards her bag before she looked at him.

“Damnit I forgot to give Cara that damn book again.”

Aiden raised a brow. “What book?”

“I found a journal a really old one. Donny and I, we were going to show it to her the day you got hit, then I just kept forgetting to give it to her.”

“Aim for tomorrow. I can give you Rocky’s address, or we can go over there together.” Aiden offered. “I mean they are both our best friend’s right?”’

“Tomorrow works I guess.” Jazz walked up to her bag pulling the book out of it.

Aiden walked up beside her. “What is it a book on?”

“Immortality.” Jazz turned to look at him.

Aiden looked down at the cover, it indeed was an old diary, so he guessed some old dead writer’s theories on how to live forever. But the way the hand brushed over the cover. Aiden stopped seeing the handwriting on the.

“Wait. I’ve seen this handwriting before.”

Jazz opened the book and she heard Aiden’s intake of breath.

“That can’t be… this is my dad’s handwriting. There’s no way.”

Jazz looked at Aiden a brow raised. “Wait the watcher is an immortal? That’s not right. That’s breaking rules.”

 

 

~*~*~


End file.
